


Каламбуры в перьях: как похвастаться хвостом

by MaryNevskaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Reference to Past Abuse, Comic Book Science, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, Tails, but it gets fixed by the end and isn’t that traumatic, humans with animals tails, tails as erroneous zones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: Учитывая все произошедшее, думает Лен, заполучить проклятие и отрастить настоящий павлиний хвост — это не худшее, что могло случиться с ним в этой жизни. В остальном, он в порядке, и все нормально.Вот только если Мик не перестанет над ним ржать, Лен разобьет ему лицо.Ну, и еще Барри смотрит на него немного странно. А потом еще и трогает хвост Лена, и о. Ох.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puns and Plumage: a Tale of a Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766863) by [Alexis_Tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi). 



> АУ, где Лен и Мик благополучно вернулись в Централ-сити после миссии с Легендами и время от времени работают с командой Флэша. И они по-прежнему проворачивают кражи, когда ручки чешутся. Барри/Айрис во вселенной этого фанфика никогда не было.

Лен и Мик, вскинув пушки, медленно обходили кругом незнакомую мета-женщину. Они поймали ее на краже техники из Mercury Labs, но она отказалась представиться или объяснить, почему воровала. Конечно же, Лен и Мик в общем не были против воровства. Но экспериментальные изобретения в неизвестных руках были опасны, а этот город все-таки принадлежал им. 

Они могли бы ее отпустить, если бы она нормально объяснилась с ними. Вместо этого она вскинула руки, окутываясь неоново-розовым сиянием. Но вреда она никому не причиняла, поэтому Лен засомневался и перестрелку не начал. Черт бы побрал этот моральный кодекс, усложняющий все и вся. Так что они вызвали подкрепление. 

Барри в пути, учтиво проинформировал их Циско по коммутаторам Флэш-команды. К несчастью, это все, чем он мог помочь: на эту женщину не было никакой информации; Циско понятия не имел, что представляли собой ее силы и кто она вообще такая. 

— Говори сейчас, с нами, или окажешься в наручниках в ту же секунду, как Флэш будет здесь, — предупредил Лен. — Он не так снисходительно относится к воровству, как мы. Тебе здорово достанется за все эти побрякушки. Скажи, зачем ты это делаешь, и, может быть, мы позволим тебе уйти. 

Лен старался не давить — это было вполне здравое предложение. Но она нахмурилась, фокусируя взгляд на Лене. 

— Думаешь, так легко объясняться с незнакомцами?! Большинство людей даже близким не рассказывают о самом важном! И ты такой же! Уверена, что ты скрываешь что-то важное от важного для тебя человека! Ну что же... ты избавишься от этого через пару часов после того, как расскажешь о самом главном, о самом сокровенном своем желании тому, кого затрагивает это больше всего! 

Лен насупился, пытаясь обработать в голове все, что она только что сказала, но тут она навела руки на него. Лен сделал упреждающий выстрел крио-пушкой, целясь совсем рядом с ней. И тут с ее пальцев по направлению к Лену сорвались Розовые и пурпурные пузырьки. 

Пузырьки опасно не выглядели, но это еще ничего не значило. Лен отпрыгнул назад, сторонясь и пытаясь увернуться, но они последовали точно за ним, словно имели систему наведения. Пузырьки лопнули ему прямо в лицо. Лен моргнул, внезапно ослепнув и словно захмелев. 

Не в силах остановить себя, он рухнул на колени. В отдалении он слышал, как Мик рычит от злости; Лен знал, что его напарник поливает огнем эту женщину из своей пушки. Он и сам постарался вскинуть пушку, но вместо этого завалился на спину и отключился. 

***  
Лен моргнул, возвращаясь в сознание и понимая, что все еще лежит спиной на земле, — наверное, не так много времени прошло. Себя он чувствовал... иначе. Спина болела. Не прямо так ужасно, но достаточно чувствительно. Или это не спина? Внезапно уверенность исчезла. Что-то болело. Лен сдвинулся, и тело хотя бы ему повиновалось. Боль хотя бы не была парализующей. 

И Мик, и Барри нависали сверху, обеспокоенно глядя на него. Так или иначе, решил Лен, с мета-угрозой было покончено. Барри был в своем костюме Флэше, том, что поновее, — красный цвет был ярче, золотых вставок больше. Лен отстраненно подумал, что он выглядел так хорошо.

И после этой мысли Лен почувствовал, как под ним шевельнулось что-то...приросшее к нему?! Оно и пульсировало болью. И это точно была не его спина. Лен понятия не имел, что это такое. 

Лен дернулся, быстро садясь, а потом вставая. Мик и Барри тут же отпрыгнули в сторону. Боль, как только Лен поднялся, тут же ушла, будто ее никогда и не было, и Лен нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что он чувствовал. 

И чувствовал он себя странно, прямо очень. Но не плохо. Просто... по-другому. Что-то изменилось. Словно что-то прибавило веса; оно тянуло, прижималось к его заднице и ощущалось так, словно... словно росло из копчика. 

Мик и Барри глядели на него с круглыми глазами и открытыми ртами. И это вообще не помогало. 

Лен повернул голову, пытаясь посмотреть на свою спину, на зад. И... он не мог поверить. Лен стащил с себя парку и отбросил ее на землю, чтобы не мешала. 

Он попытался подвигать этой штукой, вросшей в него, чисто на пробу, и она повиновалась. Сворачивать и разворачивать его было так же легко, как сгибать пальцы. Длинный, сложенный и опущенный вниз, он легко касался земли. Развернутый, он поднимался, широко раскрываясь позади. Достаточно большой, он виднелся за плечами Лена и по бокам; он даже на пару сантиметров возвышался над головой Лена. 

У Лена был хвост, выглядывающий из пространства между его футболкой и штанами. Приросший к нему хвост, которым Лен мог управлять силой мысли. Яркий, нефритово-зеленый, усеянный синими и бронзовыми глазками-пятнышками, хвост с перьями. У Лена был павлиний хвост. 

Что у него вообще за жизнь?! 

— Ты... в порядке? — Барри наконец возвратил себе способность говорить; вопрос прозвучал неуверенно. 

— Хотя я глубоко уважаю последние писки моды, я не просил себе павлиний хвост! — прорычал Лен. — А в остальном, просто чудесно. 

Барри моргнул, выглядя жутко виноватым, и Лен почувствовал себя нехорошо от того, что сорвался на него. 

— В остальном я правда в порядке. Чувствую себя нормально, если не считать добавленной тяжести, — пояснил Лен. — Она меня не ранила. Просто прицепила чертов хвост без всякой причины. Где она?

Барри и Мик виновато переглянулись, и Лен не мог не нахмуриться. 

— Она сбежала еще до того, как я оказался здесь, — признался Барри. 

— Ты вырубился, а я проверял, не пробила ли она тебе башку, — добавил Мик. — Я не обратил внимания, куда она побежала. 

Прекрасно. Лен вздохнул, и его хвост в ответ встрепенулся, приковывая к себе взгляды Мика и Барри. Лен не хотел двигать хвостом — должно быть, это бессознательная реакция на настроение. 

— Ты блин оброс перышками да еще и бесполезными, — усмехнулся Мик. — Не мог блин заполучить крылья, чтобы полетать! Но нет, у тебя хвост! 

Мик был близок к тому, чтобы начать ржать, — теперь-то он знал, что Лен практически был в порядке. И Лен видел, как невероятно сильно друг пытается сдержаться.  
Но Лен знал наверняка, что так или иначе он сорвется. Не то чтобы он мог его винить. 

— А могу я... могу я потрогать его? — неожиданно спросил Барри, глаз не отрывая от хвоста.

Лен кивнул, точно зная, что ощутит прикосновение. Так же хорошо, как и тяжесть хвоста, он чувствовал неровность земли, где кончик хвоста касался ее, чувствовал ветерок, ворошащий перья.  
Барри подался вперед, немного сомневаясь, с глазами огромными и полными любопытства. Лен даже моргнул — это было странно, очень даже. Он сомневался, что эта реакция была чем-то оправдана — они ведь прошли через столько странных вещей. 

Как только Барри приблизился, Лен невольно распустил хвост. Развернул позади, демонстрируя полный объем и цвет, и странное чувство гордости пробрало его под взглядом Барри. И тогда рука Барри, затянутая в перчатку, коснулась хвоста, бережно поглаживая перья, и все тело Лена задрожало. 

О. Ох. Блять. Блять!

Барри отдернул руку. 

— Больно? — обеспокоенно спросил спидстер. 

— Нет, не… просто… просто так странно, — Лен слегка поморщился, не в силах собрать в кучу свои чувства. 

Мик тоже двинулся вперед, протянув руку, но Лен, угрюмый, отступил назад. Хвост свернулся, опустился вниз и прижался к заднице, спускаясь между ног. 

— Ты сказал, мы можем его потрогать! — возразил Мик. 

— Я сказал, что Барри его может потрогать! — бросил в ответ Лен. — Не ты! 

На мгновение Мик выглядел обиженным, но затем на лице его появилось понимание. 

Черт. Мик знал Лена слишком хорошо, а вот Барри хлопал ресницами, не врубаясь. Но Мик уже все понял.  
Понял и разразился смехом. Лен нахмурился сильнее, скрещивая на груди руки. Он фыркнул, и хвост его невольно дернулся. Чертов хвост! 

Лен содрогнулся тогда не от боли. Когда Барри пробежался пальцами по перышкам Лена, это было так же, как если бы он потер соски Лена или подрочил его член. Лен задрожал от чистого возбуждения. 

Лен это скрыл, сдержался, и Барри не догадался. Но Мик знал все сказочки Лена, знал про чувства Лена к Барри. И конечно же, Мику показалось это невероятно смешным. 

Опять же, Лен не мог винить Мика. Но все еще мог врезать ему в это самодовольное лицо, если тот не перестанет ржать как можно скорее. 

И да, Лен собирался грохнуть эту мета-женщину, как только увидит ее! 

***

— Он неотделим от тебя, прирос прямо к спине, соединившись с твоей нервной системой, как если бы ты с ним родился, — объяснила Кейтлин в холодной манере медика-профессионала, пытавшегося не волновать пациента и при этом понимавшего, что этот самый пациент серьезно вляпался. — Я бы не советовала пытаться насильно избавиться от него. Это будет словно ампутация конечности — огромный стресс для организма. И раз уж мы не понимаем, как именно это появилось, то не гарантирую, что он не вырастет обратно. 

Лен сидел поперек кровати в Star Labs, так что его ноги свисали с одной стороны, а хвост ниспадал с другой. Только так ему удавалось комфортно сидеть с этой чертовой штукой поверх задницы. 

Лен быстро понял, что ему не нравилось часто распускать хвост, — когда он его распускал, казалось, словно он пытался сексуально заинтересовать кого-то, кто смотрел на него. Словно демонстрируя хвост, он фактически предлагал провести ночь в его постели. Ведь разве его роскошный хвост не говорил о том, как хорош он в койке? Это было нелепо, но так Лен себя чувствовал. 

И у него не было никакого желания чувствовать, будто он завлекает Кейтлин, или Циско, или Мика. Только Барри.  
И пусть они бы даже не поняли, что происходит, — Лен с ними делиться сведениями не собирался. Но ощущал это. 

К черту. Чертов хвост. 

К счастью, Лен вроде бы других птичьих привычек вкупе с хвостом не перенял. 

— В остальном, твое тело осталось без изменений, насколько я могу судить, — продолжила Кейтлин, подтверждая слова Лена о хорошем самочувствии. — Все твои показатели идеально совпадают с последними, которые мы брали. Ну, если не считать хвоста. 

— Оу, а я уже хотел купить тебе зернышек на ужин по пути домой! — усмехнулся Мик. 

Лен взглянул на друга. С тех пор, как Лен заверил его, что был в порядке, Мик не переставал ухмыляться. Но все еще следовал указаниям Лена, поэтому не упоминал, что Лен очень явно возбуждался, когда его хвост трогали. 

Когда Кейтлин трогала хвост, проводя исследование, это не так действовало. Это была медицинская необходимость; Лену, по большей части, удавалось это игнорировать. Это было не похоже на тот момент, когда к нему прикоснулся именно Барри. То, как Барри пробежался пальцами по перьям, почти что благоговейно, буквально накрыло Лена приливом возбуждения. Прикосновения же Кейтлин были другими. Но хвост все еще был довольно чувствительным. 

Мик вполне принял ложь Лена о том, что мета, или, возможно, волшебница не объяснила, как он может вернуться к нормальному своему состоянию. Но они с Миком еще поговорят об этом, но позже и наедине. Мик уважал право Лена на тайну, хоть и находил всю эту ситуацию уморительной. 

Циско тоже не мог перестать ухмыляться и еще немного усмехаться. Лен же ворчал и посылал им взгляды, полные ненависти, хотя знал наверняка, что тоже смеялся бы и подтрунивал, если бы это случилось с кем-нибудь другим. 

Ну хотя бы Кейтлин вела себя профессионал, пусть и не совсем полезной в данном случае. 

Барри же сочувствовал и беспокоился, хотя пару раз он позволил себе все же улыбнуться. И это нормально, говорил Лен себе. 

Лену не стоило просить Барри еще раз потрогать его хвост, неважно, как сильно он хотел, чтобы эти длинные пальцы снова прикоснулись к его перьям. Лену все же удавалось глядеть на Барри и совершенно противостоять желанию распустить хвост, чтобы показать спидстеру. Но желание все равно возникало каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Барри.  
Лен хотел, чтобы Барри обратил на него внимание, чтобы восхитился им, как всегда это было. Хвост ничего не изменил. Он был просто еще одним способом раскрыть то, что Лен не готов был признать вслух. 

— Я бы хотела взять парочку перьев, чтобы провести на них еще пару тестов, — сказала Кейтлин, вырывая Лена из его мыслей. — Если это приемлемо, Леонард. 

— Ты хочешь его ощипать? — спросил Барри возмущенно. 

Лен учтиво улыбнулся из-за всплеска эмоций Барри по его поводу. И снова подавил в себе желание вскинуть хвост и продемонстрировать его во всей красе спидстеру. 

— Это должно быть не больнее, чем выдернуть пару волосинок с чьей-либо головы, — в свой защиту фыркнула Кейтлин. — И я спросила разрешения. 

Лен стиснул зубы. Мик замолчал. Лен не говорил им, насколько чувствителен был хвост. Все еще не хотел признавать. Это слабость. И неважно, насколько он теперь доверял Флэш-команде, он просто в целом не любил рассказывать о своих слабостях. 

Давать разрешение выдернуть перья ему не хотелось. Он прекрасно знал, что будет куда больнее, чем дергать волосы с головы. Скорее, как дергать зубы. И Мик знал это тоже, но он так и будет молчать и позволит Лену самому сделать выбор. 

Но разве был выбор? Можно было признать, как сильно он чувствовал каждое прикосновение к хвосту и отказаться от возможного исцеления, которое бы не включало в себя следование указаниям мета. Или же можно было сперва принять сильные болеутоляющие, из-за который его мысли станут медленными и несвязными, и в результате он будет уязвим и не способен придумать свой собственный план действий. 

Еще альтернативы? Признать, что следование указаниям мета может исправить проблему. А затем рассказать о том, что следует, чтобы избавиться от хвоста, пока Кейтлин, Циско и Барри будут смотреть на него. Ну тут хотя бы не было Уэста или любой версии Уэллса в дополнение к этой толпе зевак. 

И все же было чересчур много народа, которым бы Лен доверил что-либо подобного рода. Теперь он, конечно, был в ладах с Флэш-командой. Уважал их в определенном смысле, а они уважали его. Даже детектив Уэст нехотя принял их с Миком периодическое присутствие здесь. 

Но это не значило, что Лен был готов поговорить о том, что могло бы все исправить. Особенно не так скоро, пока у него еще не было времени побыть в одиночестве и все спланировать, взвесив возможности и последствия. 

Ну что ж, ощипывание так ощипывание. 

— Сколько нужно перьев? — спросил Лен. 

— На данный момент будет достаточно трех-четырех, — ответила Кейтлин. — Если потребуется, мы всегда сможем взять больше. 

Лен не менялся в лице, заставлял свое дыхание оставаться ровным. Он вполне успешно скрывал свое внутреннее беспокойство, но только не от Мика. Лен мысленно отсчитал до пяти, прежде чем попытался ответить, не огрызаясь и не выдавая себя. 

Мик узнал ответ Лена еще до того, как он заговорил. 

— Я голоден. Пойду поем что-нибудь на кухне. Дай мне знать, когда закончишь и мы сможем свалить, — прогудел Мик и поспешил на выход.

Циско и Кейтлин посмотрели на Мика так, словно только догадываться могли, в чем вообще проблема. Но Мик не обратил на них внимания.  
Лен знал, что Мик ушел, чтобы спрятать свой гнев, просыпавшийся в нем каждый раз, когда он видел, что Лену больно, а сам он не мог сделать ничего, чтобы помочь. И от этого Лен чувствовал груз вины за то, что заставлял друга проходить через все это. И все же он осознавал, что Мик понимал лучше, чем кто-либо другой, что Лен хотел сохранить некоторые вещи в тайне, только для себя. 

— Ладно, док, — согласился Лен. — Бери, что нужно, но сделай все быстро. 

Кейтлин действительно сделала все быстро, стремительно выдернув четыре пера по очереди из хвоста Лена. Лен же крепко стиснул зубы и часто выдыхал через нос. Сердце в груди неслось вскачь, все тело было напряжено, но выражение лица оставалось неизменным; он заставил себя молчать, не издав не единого звука. 

Было больно, как от ударов кожаным ремнем, но не так больно, когда по коже били ремнем с пряжкой. Лен знал по своему опыту, знал, как не дергаться и хранить молчание, проходя через столько боли. 

Но все кончилось быстрее, чем он ожидал; боль испарилась быстро. Сердце Лена забилось ровнее, и он даже до двадцати не успел досчитать, как боль совсем ушла. Несмотря на то что хвост был жутко чувствителен, заживал он очень быстро. 

Кейтлин отложила перья в сторону и внимательно взглянула на Лена, будто заподозрила, что он скрывал что-то. Если бы она только поглядела на мониторы, то он бы не смог спрятать от нее своих чувств. Но ее подозрения ни на чем не основывались, так что она их не озвучила. И Лен за это был благодарен. 

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался здесь на ночь для наблюдения, но не думаю, что ты согласишься, — смиренно вздохнула Кейтлин. 

— Спасибо, но нет уж. Я чувствую себя хорошо, — сказал Лен, вставая. Он даже не лгал. 

— Но ты же придешь провериться завтра, так ведь? — спросил Барри; голос его сочился беспокойством. — Ты же не собираешься исчезнуть, пытаясь справиться со всем самостоятельно, так ведь? Мы можем помочь. Мы хотим помочь. 

Лен посмотрел на алого бегуна — все еще в костюме, но с откинутым назад капюшоном. Он даже не подумал о том, чтобы переодеться, хотя с его скоростью это заняло бы пару секунд. Но он оставался рядом с Леном все время с тех пор, как они оказались в лаборатории. 

Лен снова подавил желание расправить хвост и развернуть перья так, чтобы попытаться поймать удачный свет, чтобы показаться Барри. Это просто смехотворно, мысленно упрекнул себя Лен. Может, Барри в каком-то смысле и считал его привлекательным, но он явно не впечатлится, если Лен будет вилять тут своим задом, демонстрируя ему свое павлинье оперение. 

— Я буду на связи, — пообещал Лен. 

Лен видел, что Барри нужны были гарантии поосновательнее, но Лен предоставить их не мог. Если он будет долго ошиваться рядом с Барри, то в конечном итоге не сможет устоять перед желанием выпендриться, ища одобрения. Конечно, Барри по-настоящему не насмехался над Леном из-за всей этой ситуации. Но это пока что. И Лен не имел ни малейшего желания увидеть эту перемену в Барри из-за того, что сам делал себя посмешищем перед ним.  
Точно так же он не имел ни малейшего желания признаваться Барри в том, как сильно хотел его, рискуя тем, что Барри посмотрит на него с жалостью. Барри отверг бы Лена вежливо. Конечно же. Может, он даже признал бы какое-то притяжение между ними. Но хотел ли Барри заняться с Леном сексом? Шансы этого стремились к нулю, по личному мнению Лена.  
Ведь даже если кто-то тебе и кажется немного привлекательным, это не значит, что ты хочешь оказаться с этим кем-то в койке. А у Барри явно был выбор, достаточно большой. Среди тех, кто желаннее и привлекательнее старого вора, который иногда решал поиграть в героя, когда ему в голову стукнет. 

Так что Лен и, забрав Мика из кухни, двинулся к выходу. 

***

— Не собираешься сказать что-нибудь? — спросил Лен, когда они наконец остались одни.  
Они жили в одном многоквартирном доме — он и Мик. Они были соседями, но, к счастью, не по комнате. Именно такое сочетание расстояния и близости работало для них наилучшим образом. 

— Мне нечего сказать, — ответил Мик. — Я знаю, что ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, как избавиться от этого хвоста. И если предпочитаешь шастать с ним, чем сказать ему, то это твой выбор. Лично я думаю, что это блядски тупой выбор. Но ты и это уже знаешь сам. 

Лен кивнул, принимая ответ Мика, но сам ни запротестовал, ни согласился. 

Мик приготовил им ужин и проверил, чтобы Лен доел свою порцию. Самому Лену приходилось сидеть на стуле боком из-за хвоста. Больше они не говорили об этом, потому что Мик прекрасно понимал, что Лена стоит оставить наедине с его мыслями. Сам Лен ничего по этому поводу не сказал, но только надежное присутствие Мика под боком заставляло Лена мыслить трезво, не впадая в панику. 

К сожалению, к концу вечера Лен так и дал себе никаких ответов на вопросы, возникшие еще до того, как они покинули лабораторию. Он кивнул, пожелав Мику спокойной ночи, и вернулся в свою квартиру по соседству, в свою кровать. Но он не спал.  
Лен играл с собственным хвостом, пропуская сквозь умелые пальцы мягкие чувствительные перья. Но закрыв глаза, вместо этого он представлял, как другие пальцы, в алых перчатках, гладят его хвост. Как Барри снимет эти перчатки и голыми руками пройдется по перьям Лена. 

Он представлял, как Барри будет целовать его, а затем говорить Лену, прямо на ухо. Говорить, что всегда думал, как красив Лен, как умен и искусен, как непреодолимо притягателен. Почти сразу Лен скользнул рукой к своему члену и кончил спустя лишь пару движений; в последний раз такой сильный оргазм его накрывал лишь в подростковые годы.


	2. Chapter 2

Наличие павлиньего хвоста поначалу лишь немного раздражало. Четыре целых дня с этой штукой, и раздражение переросло уже в нечто большее. 

Хвост Лен спрятать не мог. Скрыть его одеждой удобно и комфортно просто не представлялось возможным. Так что Лен не мог никуда выйти, не привлекая ненужного внимания. Так что Лен и не выходил. Он застрял на целые дни в своей квартире, с ума сходя от скуки. А когда Лен скучал, он становился раздражительным. А когда он становился раздражительным, то начинал кидаться на всех и вся, оказавшихся в поле зрения. 

Мик зашел на обед, достаточно быстро прочухал настроение Лена и отправился восвояси.

Он сказал, что собирается искать мета. Что, возможно, было и правдой. Только вот у них не было зацепок. Так что скорее всего Мик поболтается пару часов по городу в поисках, проверит их контакты, а потом завалится в бар и будет пить до самого закрытия. Лен его не винил: Мик, как и Лен, ненавидел связываться с проблемами, которые он никак не мог решить. 

Лен мог бы пойти в Star Labs, но зачем? Чем больше времени он будет там проводить, тем больше вероятность того, что Кейтлин попросит еще перьев или проведет еще тесты, которые обнаружат, насколько чувствителен был хвост.  
С Кейтлин Лен ежедневно поддерживал связь, но она так и не узнала ничего полезного. В перьях был ДНК Лена и ничего больше, что могло бы свидетельствовать об их происхождении или способе отследить мета. Циско его заверил, что ищет по всем городским камерам мета. Барри сам патрулировал город, постоянно ее выискивая. А больше ничего они и не могли сделать. 

Лен лежал лицом вниз на своем диване, чтобы не поранить хвост, и тонул в пучинах жалости к самому себе, когда зазвонили в его дверь. Был уже поздний вечер, но все равно рановато для возвращения Мика. Лен нахмурился и поднялся. 

Он схватил пижамные штаны, которые чуть ранее бросил на пол от злости. Он быстро понял, что хвосту было тем удобнее, чем меньше ткани о него терлось. Так что он просто валялся на диване голым. Он ведь жил один, так что никому не мешал. 

Лен натянул мягкие штаны и ничего более. Штаны низко висели на бедрах, так, чтобы их пояс не прижимался к основанию хвоста. Все равно никто к нему кроме Мика не приходил. И если бы Лен не обижался на весь мир, до него бы дошло, что скорее всего это не Мик. Но он не подумал. 

Открыв дверь, он увидел Барри и, конечно же, не сумел среагировать достаточно быстро, чтобы опустить хвост — перья Лена расправились во всей своей красоте позади него. Для Барри. Спидстер же просто моргнул и уставился на хвост. 

— Как ты здесь оказался?! — прорычал Лен. — Зачем пришел?! 

Хотя они и работали вместе время от времени, Лен никогда не приглашал Барри к себе. И спидстер уважал решение Лена. Но видимо, до этого момента. 

Барри нахмурился, надуваясь от обиды. Одет он был в повседневную одежду — футболку, поддетую под мягкую, удобную худи и узкие джинсы. Выглядел он хорошо. Хвост Лена упрямился, отказываясь слушаться Лена и опуститься. Барри же продолжал пялиться. Лен надеялся только, что Барри нравилось то, что он видел, но эту мысль он затолкнул куда подальше. 

— Мик дал мне твой адрес. Я позвонил ему, потому что переживал, что ты не скажешь нам, если почувствуешь себя хуже. Мик сказал, что он занят, не придет домой еще некоторое время и не сможет проверить тебя. Я волновался, — наконец ответил Барри. 

— Я в порядке, Барри. Можешь идти, — всей своей надменностью Лен рассчитывал отвадить Барри. — Тебе здесь нечего делать. 

— Я… Я просто… — Барри вздохнул. — Я подумал, может, тебе нужна помощь, чтобы его очистить. Хвост то есть. Мне кажется, ухаживать за ним в одиночку, самому задачка не из легких. Я как раз порыскал в интернете инфу об уходе за птицами. Так что я принес с собой гребень, пульверизатор для воды, шампунь для птиц и кондиционер для перьев. 

Лен удивленно хлопнул ресницами на этот список. До этого момента он и понятия не имел о существовании кондиционера для перьев. Лен подумал даже, что ему следует оскорбиться: чтобы узнать, как ухаживать за хвостом Лена, Барри явно делал запросы, как если бы Лен был ручной птичкой. А он ручной птичкой не был. Напротив. 

Барри же был… преисполнен надежды. Живот Лена продолжало стягивать и подбрасывать внутри от образа спидстера, заботящегося о его хвосте. Сам же хвост все еще отказывался свернуться и вести себя прилично. Во всех отношениях эта идея была плоха, прямо очень плоха. Но Лен не был уверен, что ему хватит сил противостоять. 

Хвост был грязным. Он слегка чесался, и по нему пошло легкое раздражение — шагая по квартире за последние дни туда-сюда, Лен таскал хвост за собой. Душ положения дел особо не менял. 

— Слушай, — продолжил Барри прежде, чем Лен решил, что ему делать. — Я знаю, он чувствительнее, чем ты хочешь признавать. Я не буду использовать скорость. Буду нежен и осторожен. Я просто хочу помочь. Раз уж я не могу найти и следа той мета, хочу помочь хотя бы так. Сейчас хвост — часть тебя. И если ты пока что застрял с ним на некоторое время, тебе нужно следить за его состоянием. Или ты можешь заболеть. 

Пытаясь выстоять под таким напором, Лен сжал губы в узкую полоску. Но его тело кричало, молило его сдаться. Позволить Барри привести себя в порядок. Показать Барри вблизи, каким его хвост был мягким и привлекательным. 

— Ладно, — выдавил Лен. — Но если ты дернешь слишком сильно, я ударю тебя по яйцам. 

Лен и не пытался быть смешным. Он был расстроен и капризен. Но Барри все равно легко и естественно рассмеялся, и это, на удивление, немного подняло Лену настроение. Спидстер последовал за ним вглубь квартиры, а Лен закрыл за ними входную дверь. 

Они направились в спальную — Лен думал, что это самый легкий путь. Он драматично рухнул на живот на кровать, и хвост наконец его послушался, опускаясь и раскрываясь позади на одеяле. 

— Флаг тебе в руки, — Лен махнул в сторону хвоста. 

Он сложил руки под подбородком и опустил на них голову. Лен решил позволить Барри делать все, что он захочет. Если будет слишком уж больно, Лен его пнет, хотя и несильно. Но Лен не думал, что будет больно. Он доверял Барри — тот сказал, что будет нежен. И, конечно, Лен знал, что к концу всего мероприятия у него будет ужасный стояк. Но он был слишком уж расстроен, чтобы волноваться еще и об этом. 

Он сможет скрыть это — он был хорош в скрытии вещей. Барри знать было не нужно. Ему не должно было быть некомфортно из-за желаний Лена. И тогда Лен никогда не услышит, что Барри его отвергнет. Лен сдержит все в себе, как и всегда. 

Барри опустился на колени перед кроватью рядом с Леном и приступил к работе. Чтобы не намочить постель, под хвост Лена он подложил полотенце, затем легко смочил весь хвост водой. Лена слегка пробрало дрожью, но он попытался этого не выказать. А после Барри взялся за щетку, вычищая всю грязь и пыль. Немного было больно. Лен крепче стиснул зубы. Но с каждой секундой становилось легче, вся та раздражающая грязь, собравшаяся на хвосте, была вычищена. 

Барри снова смочил хвост Лена водой, открыл одну из бутылочек, которые принес с собой, и принялся пропускать перья Лена сквозь пальцы. Лен подумал, что руки Барри были в шампуне и теперь Барри деликатнейшим образом покрывал им перья Лена. Лен вздохнул, позволяя себе расслабиться: теперь он начинал чувствовать себя все лучше. Даже очень хорошо, как от массажа спины. 

Барри не спешил, и Лен слишком быстро потерял счет всем процедурам, что он проделывал с его хвостом. Барри, должно быть, вычистил шампунь и теперь открыл кондиционер. 

Хвост Лена был длинным, но Барри пробежался пальцами по каждому перышку. Расслабленности приходило на смену возбуждение, усиливавшееся с каждым прикосновением пальцев Барри. Это не было неприятно, очень даже напротив. Но это было интенсивно. Лен очень много дрожал, его член был таким твердым, что Лену потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не двигаться и не начать тереться пахом о кровать. Но как только пальцы Барри снова касались его перьев, его член подергивался. 

Барри еще раз сбрызнул водой перышки Лена, а затем нежно и мягко отер хвост полотенцем досуха. Лен подумал, что он, должно быть, уже заканчивал. Самому Лену просто безумно понравилось все, что делал Барри. Ему безумно нравились руки Барри на своих перьях. Но он уже просто не мог скрывать, как сильно на него все это действовало. 

Барри присел рядом с полотенцем, и Лен подумал, что это и есть конец. Но пальцы Барри снова прошлись по его перьям — уже невесомее, почти благоговейно. 

— Теперь хвост выглядит намного лучше. И наощупь тоже — намного лучше, — сказал Барри. — Ярче, мягче, прямо как в первый день. 

Лен прикусил кончик большого пальца, чтобы не ответить стоном. Комплименты Барри не должны были влиять на него так сильно, но Барри всегда умудрялся выбивать из него несвойственную ему реакцию. Из-за хвоста просто было сложнее игнорировать. 

— Ты просто восхитителен, — прошептал вдруг Барри так мягко и тихо, что Лен едва его услышал.  
Но и этого было достаточно. Вот и все. Сила воли Лена исчерпала себя, и он откровенно простонал. 

Они оба замерли. Лен крепко зажмурился, смущенный своей реакцией. Он всегда гордился способностью к самоконтролю, и возбудиться отчего-то, что не должно было его распалять, было событием ужасным и из ряда вон выходящим. 

Он ждал, когда Барри встанет с кровати. Но тот не встал. 

— Лен? — спросил Барри, слегка касаясь обнаженной спины Лена. 

— Что?! — взорвался Лен, чувствуя себя невероятно униженным, и повернул голову к Барри. 

Повернувшись, Лен прошелся взглядом по телу спидстера, начиная с пунцового лица и заканчивая весьма заметной твердостью в его джинсах. В шоке Лен завис, продолжая бесстыдно пялиться на пах Барри.  
Барри же, пристыженный, начал отодвигаться и сворачиваться клубком. Не выйдет. Ничего у него не выйдет.  
Лен сел, лицом разворачиваясь к Барри, и не сделал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы прикрыть эрекцию, оттягивающую пижамные штаны. Хвост Лена позади него гордо развернулся во всей красе. Для Барри. И Лен его не остановил. 

— Посмотри на меня, Барри. 

И Барри посмотрел, сначала в глаза Лена, а затем прошелся взглядом вдоль всего тела. Его взгляд застыл на явной эрекции Лена точно так же, как и Лен сам смотрел на Барри. Глаза Барри были круглыми от удивления, он часто моргал, как если бы эрекция Лена была большим чудом, чем его павлиний хвост. 

— Хвост, может, более, чем просто чувствителен, — признал Лен, спеша добавить. — Но мне не нужен хвост, чтобы возбудиться от тебя, Барри. Говорю начистоту. Я хотел тебя так долго. И если ты хочешь того же — меня вкупе с перьями, значит, нам следует… 

Лена чуть протащило назад из-за счастливого и очень возбужденного спидстера, оказавшегося в его руках прежде, чем он закончил. 

— Осторожно! Не уложи меня на спину. Примну хвост — будет больно, — прошипел Лен. 

— Прости, прости! — Барри вздрогнул. — Просто я так рад. Никогда не думал, что ты захочешь меня в этом смысле. Без шуток. И без поддразниваний. 

— Никогда не думал, что ты захочешь меня в этом смысле, — сказал Лен. — Но я хотел разложить тебя голым в своей постели с самого первого раза, когда я увидел твою задницу в этом алом костюме. А когда я узнал, кто ты под капюшоном, захотел тебя еще больше. 

Как только Лен закончил говорить, он почувствовал, как что-то внутри него происходит. Будто пузырьки лопаются в голове. Лен на пробу двинул хвостом, но тот все еще был на месте. Ладненько, мета предупреждала, что после признания исчезновение хвоста произойдет через пару часов. 

И Лен почти собрался скучать по нему. Лишь почти. Ведь у него оставался Барри — справедливая сделка, даже учитывая все сложности, что причинило ему наличие хвоста.  
Но, конечно, никто не мог обещать большего. У них это могло быть так — на один разок. Но даже один раз — это на один раз больше, чем Лен рассчитывал. Он просмакует каждую секундочку. 

Барри весь сиял, широченно ухмыляясь. И Лен не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Сократив между ними расстояние, Лен поцеловал его. 

Поцеловать Барри — это все, о чем Лен смел мечтать. Они игриво боролись за право вести в поцелуе, как они всегда в шутку сражались в качестве Флэша и Капитана Холода. Руки Барри подобрались к хвосту Лена, и пальцы вновь пробежались по перьям, заставляя Лена задрожать. Барри повторил, и Лен позволил себе застонать, слегка прикусывая губу Барри в ответ. 

— Продолжись, и я не выдержу. 

— Мне кажется, ты уже долго держался. Если я правильно понимаю, — усмехнулся Барри. — Если твой хвост так чувствителен, как теперь мне кажется, то просто поразительно, как долго ты продержался. Ты поразителен, Лен. 

Лен в этот раз прикусил уже собственную губу, но стон все равно вырвался, горловой, громкий — Лен себе таких не позволял. Но Барри не собирался издеваться или смеяться. Барри был будто преисполнен уважения и восхищения. А еще желания. Но настоящим чудом было то, что смотрел он так именно на Лена, и это сводило с ума.

Из-за того, как Барри чистил его хвост, как смотрел на него, возбуждение росло, и Лен сомневался, что он продержится большую часть прелюдии. Он не был также уверен, что сможет продержаться всю подготовку для проникающего секса вне зависимости от того, кто из них был бы снизу. Но он просто ненавидел разочаровывать Барри, особенно он не хотел этого делать в их первый раз. Некоторые мысли, должно быть, отразились на его лице. 

— Ты можешь кончить, когда хочешь, Лен. Со мной тебе не нужно больше сдерживаться. Не надо пытаться спрятать отклик твоего тела. Я не жду ничего конкретного. Ты меня не разочаруешь. Я лишь хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, желательно из-за меня. 

— Ты же заметил, что я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь, кроме тебя, трогал мой хвост? Заметил ведь? 

— Заметил, — Барри моргнул так, будто на него снизошло озарение. — Не понимал, что это значило. Но теперь до меня дошло. 

Барри ухмыльнулся, полный счастья и страсти. И Лен позволил собственным чувствам вырваться из клетки. 

— Сперва одно требование, — Лен вскинул палец. 

— Говори.

— Я увижу тебя голым до того, как кончу. 

Барри все сделал спустя пару секунд, как Лен закончил фразу. Лен увидел смазанное пятно, окутанную крохотными молниями. И вот Барри уже снова был в кровати, полностью обнаженный. Лен упивался этим видом, его глаза скользили вверх и вниз по нагому телу Барри. Лену нравилось все в теле Барри до единого сантиметра, начиная с пылающих щек и заканчивая твердым членом. 

— А я… я могу увидеть тебя? — с сомнением спросил Барри. 

— Конечно. 

Лен выскользнул из штанов, ухмыляясь Барри, который глаз не мог оторвать от члена Лена. Барри облизнул губы, и по телу Лена прошлась дрожь. Лен, может, и смущался некоторых аспектов своего тела, но точно не размера своего члена. Он с некой гордостью усмехнулся тому, как Барри не мог насмотреться. И хотя весьма соблазнительной казалась идея попросить Барри о минете, Лен знал, что хвост у него ненадолго. Ну, если верить мета. И он хотел насладиться этим, пока была возможность. 

— Никогда не думал… никогда не думал, что увижу тебя обнаженным, не говоря уж о том… что смогу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, — Барри нервно сглотнул, но Лену было безумно приятно слышать эти слова. 

— Погладь мой член одновременно с хвостом, и я кончу для тебя через пару секунд, — предложил Лен. — Если ты хочешь, Барри. 

— Блять да, я хочу, — рыкнул Барри. 

Спустя мгновение руки Барри снова были на Лене, делая так, как Лен и предложил. Он с легкостью одновременно наглаживал член Лена и его перья. Лен правда старался подождать, продержаться чуть дольше, лишь бы чуть больше времени чувствовать на себе руки Барри. Но его сила воли уже давно помахала ему ручкой. 

— Не могу перестать смотреть на тебя такого, Лен. Такого восхитительного, открытого, — Барри был в восторге. — Кончи для меня, пожалуйста. Позволь мне посмотреть на тебя. 

И вот так вот Лен отпустил себя. Он кончил сильно, изливаясь спермой на всю руку Барри. Он дрожал и стонал, отпуская себя, насколько было возможно — Барри ведь хотел увидеть. Лен с восторгом заметил, как Барри смотрел на него, со всем этим жаром в зеленых глазах. Барри без смущения глядел в ответ, словно хотел подметить каждый вздох Лена, каждую волну дрожи, пробежавшую по телу. 

Не отводя глаз, Барри поднес руку ко рту, слизывая с пальцев семя Лена. Это выбило из Лена новый стон, но на то и был расчет. 

Как только оргазм начал его потихоньку отпускать, Лен оглядел Барри, останавливаясь на его явной эрекции. И Лен, конечно же, хотел посоревноваться. Как и всегда. И он позволял Барри вести слишком долго. 

На короткое мгновение он усмехнулся Барри, осторожно наклоняясь и вбирая в рот член Барри. Барри выдохнул, от удивления укладывая ладони на затылок Лена. Но не схватился, не толкнулся. Просто держал на затылке. Хвост все еще был развернут, и Лен знал: отсасывая, он давал Барри прекрасный обзор. 

В минетах Лен был хорош: ему попросту нравилось. Не из-за вкуса, нет, но из-за контроля, который ему предоставлялся. Людям часто казалось, что отсасывать значит подчиняться. Но Лен так не считал. Ему достаточно сомкнуть челюсти, и человек погрузится в пучины боли. Конечно, с Барри он такого бы не сделал. Но он просто с ума сходил от чувства, что такая важная часть Барри — его член — в его безраздельной власти. Лен знал, как каждым прикосновение языка, каждым нажатием губ сделать Барри невероятно хорошо. 

Много времени это не заняло: Барри тоже уже некоторое время был твердым, ждал. Но гордость Лена не позволяла ему не устроить хотя бы маленькое представление. Чтобы дать Барри еще один повод повторить. Как только Лен почувствовал на языке первые капли спермы Барри, он отстранился. 

Лен вскинул голову, но не потому что не хотел глотать, а потому что хотел увидеть лицо Барри, когда он кончает; Барри так же любовался Леном. Все это время Лен поглаживал член Барри, с неимоверным удовлетворением наблюдая, как глаза Барри наполняются удовольствием, а его рот приоткрывается. Голос Барри звучал для ушей Лена музыкой. Сам Барри немного вибрировал, кончая, будто не мог сдержаться. И от этого Лен ухмыльнулся, продолжая ощущать пульсацию члена Барри в своей ладони. 

Когда Барри закончил, Лен вылизал собственную ладонь, не прекращая усмехаться. В этой игре-соблазнении Барри его не победит. Лен подался вперед, впечатываясь в губы Барри с поцелуем, который он с готовностью принял. Они оба хранили на языках вкус друг друга. Так эротично. 

Слишком скоро сперма, оставшаяся на их коже, начала подсыхать и липнуть. Без лишних слов Барри рванул на скорости и вернулся секундой позже с мокрым полотенцем из ванной Лена. Очистив их, он отнес полотенце обратно. Вернувшись вновь, он вдруг застыл у кровати, в нерешительности глядя на Лена. 

Разговаривать сейчас было выше сил Лена. Но он смог распахнуть руки, приглашая Барри в свои объятия и надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. На лице Барри промелькнуло облегчение, и он снова начал ухмыляться. Чуть позже он уже лежал в кровати, обнимая Лена.  
Они оба расположились в кровати, Лен сдвинулся на свою сторону, укладывая хвост на постели. И прежде чем Лен смог избавиться от мыслей, сказала ли мета ему правду об исчезновении хвоста, они провалились в сон. 

***  
Она сказала правду. Когда Лен проснулся, хвоста уже не было. Но Барри был здесь, в его кровати. Лен не мог не улыбнуться, глядя на спидстера, спавшего у него под боком. 

Лен потянулся, привыкая уже не ощущать вес хвоста, прикрывавшего бы задницу, и даже немного по этому скучая. И все же он был рад, что избавился от хвоста. Хоть он и был красив и подарил ему настоящее чудо, расхаживать с ним было неудобно. 

Барри тоже проснулся, открывая глаза и сразу же замечая изменение. Он слегка надулся, и Лен почувствовал укол беспокойства. Может, хвост был единственной вещью, сведшей их вместе? И теперь, когда Лен был в норме, Барри умчится восвояси? Для непроснувшегося мозга Лена это казалось очень реальным исходом. 

— Тебе он нравился, — сказал Лен. Это даже не был вопрос. 

— Нравился. Но только потому что он выглядел на тебе так сексуально, — ответил Барри, улавливая настрой Лена. — Я не тащусь по перьям. Мне он нравился, потому что был частью тебя. Ну и потому что у меня появился повод прийти сюда и потрогать тебя. 

Лен сделал вдох и улыбнулся, чувствуя, будто гора свалилась с плеч. Барри робко улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Тебе не нужен повод, чтобы потрогать меня, — усмехнулся Лен. — Но позволь мне сказать, что даже без хвоста у меня предостаточно в наличии весьма привлекательных частей тела, которые можно потрогать. 

Барри рассмеялся и, как понял Лен, успокоился. 

— Не буду отрицать, — согласился Барри. — Совсем не буду. И вообще-то, хвост прикрывал одну твою весьма привлекательную часть тела, которую стало трудно потрогать. Я… если мы… Я бы хотел…  
Len took a breath and smiled, relieved. Barry smiled somewhat shyly back.

— Если ты пытаешь сказать, что хочешь облапать мою задницу, Барри, — Лен усмехнулся. — Считай, что я тебе дал официальное разрешение делать это, когда захочешь. Ну конечно же, если только я получу ответное разрешение. 

Барри снова рассмеялся, а с лица Лена не сходила ухмылка. 

— Да, конечно. Это то, что я могу позволить тебе… поиметь, — Барри усмехнулся. 

Лен тоже рассмеялся. О, вместе они будут потрясающи, оба. Если только это не закончится. 

— И я, кстати, рад, что ты теперь в порядке. Хоть и выглядел хвост хорошо, не так уж прикольно постоянно возиться с ним. 

— Были свои плюсы, — признался Лен. — Но я тоже рад, что его больше нет. 

— Но мы так и не поняли, — Барри нахмурился. — Он исчез, потому что прошло достаточно времени? 

— Хм… Кстати об этом… — Лен поморщился. 

Барри воспринял все, что рассказал ему Лен, гораздо легче, чем сам Лен ожидал. Лен поведал ему, что именно сказала ему мета, прокляв его; поведал, как быстро он осознал, что должен признаться Барри в своих желаниях, чтобы все исправить. 

— Я бы никогда тебя не отверг, — попытался заверить его Барри. — С хвостом или без него. Я хотел тебя так долго. Надеюсь, что теперь ты знаешь. 

— Я знаю, Барри. Я знаю. 

И тогда они снова целовались. И прошло некоторое время, прежде чем они вспомнили, что там, снаружи, существовали и другие люди, которым не мешало бы сказать, что хвост исчез и почему именно. Не то чтобы они чувствовали вину за задержку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующих частях Барри тоже получит свой хвост!


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие несколько недель по большей части ничего не происходило. Приходили и уходили извечные мета-угрозы, происходили преступления, но ничего серьезного. Ничего, с чем бы вызвали помочь команде Флэша Лена и Мика. По-прежнему не было и следа мета-женщины, наградившей Лена павлиньим хвостом, и Лен с момента своего признания спокойно жил своей бесхвостной жизнью. Но жил вместе с итогами этого своего признания. 

Раз в несколько дней, после патрулирования Флэшем города, Барри заявлялся в квартиру Лена на ночь глядя. И за этим следовал, конечно, потрясающий секс. После этого Барри никогда не уносился прочь, вместо этого оставаясь в кровати, чтобы пообниматься с Леном. А если с утра оставалось время, то он оставался и на завтрак. Спустя некоторое время Лен наконец перестал думать, что Барри уйдет сразу после секса, и так они постепенно втягивались в милую, комфортную повседневность, приносившую выгоду и удовольствие им обоим. 

Лен был впервые за долгое время так счастлив. Потому он просто надеялся, что этого он не лишится. 

***

 

В это воскресное утро Лен наблюдал за тем, как Барри доедает завтрак, который они сделали вместе. Барри никогда не оставался после завтрака — он всегда сбегал по своим важным делам, связанным с работой или семьей. И Лен всегда пытался игнорировать, как сильно его это на самом деле ранило, и учился наслаждаться той частью жизни Барри, которую ему было дозволено иметь. Хотя Барри, кстати, и не упоминал, что ему сегодня куда-то надо было спешить. Лен уже хотел было спросить о его планах, когда телефон Барри вдруг зазвонил, и Лену пришлось сдержать разочарованный вздох. 

— Звонил Циско, — объяснил Барри, кладя трубку. — Мы получили наводку на Пузырку! Она только что покинула Mercury Labs, украла что-то еще! Циско следит за ней по камерам поблизости. 

— В самый разгар утра? — Лен наморщил нос — это отвратительный, просто ужасный план для кражи. — И ты серьезно позволяешь Циско называть ее Пузыркой? 

— Ей подходит, — пожал плечами Барри. — Я бы хотел быть с ней помягче, но я просто не могу позволить ей бродить с экспериментальным оборудованием, не имея понятия, что она собралась с ним делать. 

Лен кивнул. В последнюю их встречу он думал о том же самом. И он, конечно, был рад тому, что в итоге вышло из ее последнего вмешательства, но это абсолютно не значило, что ей можно было доверять. 

— Я побегу туда. Не буду сразу приближаться, сначала немного попреследую, посмотрю, куда она направится. Может, вы с Миком захотите прикрыть мне спину? 

— Как только будем готовы, выдвинемся, — Лен кивнул. — Дам тебе знать по связи, когда мы будем рядом. 

***

 

Пузырка попалась Лену, Мику и Барри в подворотне. Они пытались снова поговорить с ней. Но она снова отказывалась сотрудничать. Барри вполне мог бы на своей скорости схватить ее, нацепив наручники, подавляющие мета-силы, но тогда она еще с меньшей вероятностью объяснилась бы с ними. Они на самом деле старались придерживаться презумпции невиновности — может, она не собиралась никому причинять боль. Но она и слушать не желала. 

— Почему я должна верить вам?! Вам всем?! Эти два — опасные преступники! И мне плевать, есть ли у вас амнистия! А ты, Флэш, запираешь мета под замок без суда и следствия и выбрасываешь ключ! Вы говорите, что хотите помочь, что пытаетесь сделать все правильно. Но почему я должна вам верить?! 

Барри ее слова задели. Это была правда: в прошлом он проворачивал подобное. Но команда Флэша пыталась теперь делать все правильно. И вот доказательство — сейчас он стоял здесь и пытался поговорить с ней, вразумить ее. 

— Мне кажется, вам нужен еще один урок правдорубства, — продолжила она, не давая им времени ответить. — Правила такие же! Признайся в том, чего хочешь больше всего, тому, кого это затронет больше всего, или оставайся же с хвостом! 

Она снова осветилась розовым, и Лен напрягся. Если у него снова вырастет павлиний хвост, он с этим разберется. Но сама идея ему все равно не нравилась. Вне зависимости от последствий казалось неправильным заставлять людей признаваться в том, в чем признаться они не были готовы. Эта женщина сводила его терпение к нулевой отметке. 

Но указала она не на него. Она указала на Барри. 

Лен отреагировал на чистых инстинктах: выстрелил из крио-пушки прямо в поток пузырьков, слетевших с ее пальцев. Но было плевать. Пузырьки обогнули поток крио-пушки и полетели прямиком к Барри. 

Барри умел уворачиваться от пуль. Эти пузырьки были куда медленнее, но и это не имело значения. Как только Барри ускорился, они набрали скорость вслед за ним. Лен видел лишь два расплывающихся пятна — красное и розовое; Барри и поток пузырьков двигались слишком быстро, чтобы можно было за ними уследить. Но он знал, что они встретятся, и в следующую секунду он увидел обмякшего Барри, опускающегося на землю. 

Одного этого вида хватило, чтобы уничтожить в Лене любое чувство снисхождения и жалости по отношению к этой женщине. Он надеялся, что через пару мгновений Барри будет в порядке, просто очнется с хвостом, как у Лена. Но Лен не мог этого знать. Она могла соврать в этот раз. Она могла не полностью контролировать свои силы. Она могла серьезно ранить Барри.   
И Лен не собирался спустить ей это с рук. 

Его лицо перекосило от злости, и он беспощадно стрелял в нее, подбегая к Барри. Из-за беспокойства за Барри он не целился, как следовало бы. Потому ей удалось увернуться и сбежать. 

Мик посмотрел ей вслед, готовый преследовать, но затем взглянул на Барри, лежащего на земле. В конце концов, он повернулся к Лену, безмолвно спрашивая. 

— Пусть валит, — недовольно прошипел Лен. — Лучше прикрой меня, пока я посмотрю, что с Барри. 

Мик кивнул, следуя указаниям; он смотрел по сторонам, держа пушку наготове; Лен же опустился на колени рядом с Барри. Мета не должна была вернуться, но ее мотивы, ее силы были такой загадкой, что полагаться на домыслы не следовало. И к тому же всегда была возможность того, что она работала не в одиночку. Лен не хотел подставлять их всех под удар, если этого можно было избежать. 

Барри все еще был без сознания. Лен медленно и осторожно поднял его, усаживая и подпирая собственным телом для баланса. И он старался развернуть Барри так, чтобы посмотреть, был ли у него хвост. И если был, то следовало избавить Барри от болезненного неудобства, возникшего у Лена, когда он проснулся, подмяв хвост собственным телом. Вспомнив, что костюм Флэша был цельным, Лен подумал, что хвост к тому же может быть смят внутри. 

Но когда ему удалось хорошенько сдвинуть Барри, Лен увидел хвост, гордо торчащий в маленькой дырочке в костюме Флэша. Прямо над задницей Барри. Должно быть, силы мета предусмотрели и этот разрез в костюме, и хотя бы за это Лен был благодарен. 

И все же он нахмурился, непонимающе глядя на хвост. Точно не павлиний. Выглядел знакомым, но Лен не мог припомнить животного, которому в природе могло принадлежало такое. 

Он был чуть длиннее предплечья Лена, но куда короче его павлиньего хвоста. Ярко-желтый, чуть-чуть коричневый у основания. Он был покрыт вроде бы мягкой шерсткой, но по форме был изломан, с острыми углами. На конце был широким, практически квадратным. А затем шел зигзагом, становясь все тоньше по мере приближения к месту, где крепился к телу Барри. 

Лен недоуменно моргнул, понимая, на что это было похоже, — на молнию. Ни у одного существующего животного не было такого хвоста. 

Барри застонал, приходя в себя. Все свое внимание Лен перенаправил с хвоста Барри на его лицо. Он очень надеялся, что чувствовал себя Барри не хуже, чем Лен тогда, и что через мгновение он будет в порядке. 

— Лен? — спросил Барри, глядя на него и вокруг себя. 

— Да, это я. Я тут. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Я… в порядке, я думаю. Немного странно. Пузырка снова сбежала? У меня… У меня есть хвост?! 

— Да. И да, — признал Лен. 

Как только Барри озарило пониманием случившегося, все его тело напряглось. Он попытался извернуться, чтобы взглянуть на свой зад, но расстроенно нахмурился — хвост был куда короче, чем тот, который достался Лену. Барри был лишен возможности хорошенько на себя посмотреть. 

— Не могу… — вздохнул Барри, замирая с пораженческим видом. — Не могу увидеть. Что там? 

— Это… хвост, — ответил Лен с ноткой вины. — Не знаю, кому принадлежит. Я могу сфотографировать и показать тебе, если хочешь. 

Барри кивнул. Лен выудил из кармана телефон и сделал снимок. Телефон он вручил Барри, который вдруг завис, непонимающе хмурясь при виде фото. Но его глаза тут же округлились, а лицо начало заливаться краской. Он вернул телефон Лену и спрятал лицо в ладонях, очевидно жутко смущенный. Пытаясь его поддержать, Лен бережно сжал его плечо, но и сам Лен был в замешательстве. Он понятия не имел, почему Барри это казалось более унизительным, чем тот же самый павлиний хвост Лена. 

Мик развернулся к ним — на горизонте не было никаких угроз. Лен взглянул на друга и вопросительно вскинул брови, слегка склоняя голову и кивая на Барри. Но Мик, посмотрев на него, лишь пожал плечами — он, видимо, тоже не знал, что это за хвост и почему Барри это так смущало. 

— Что это?! Что там за хвост?! — прозвучал голос Циско по связи. 

Лен нахмурился — у Рамона явно отсутствовало чувство такта. Лен хотел дать Барри хотя бы пару минут, чтобы привыкнуть к новому состоянию, а потом уже спрашивать. Мик придерживался позиции Лена, но, конечно же, Циско никогда не мог засунуть свое любопытство куда подальше. Лен игнорировал все вопросы, которыми их заваливали Циско и Кейтлин, когда Барри настигли пузырьки; его слишком заботило состояние Барри, чтобы отвлекаться на этих двоих, когда у них даже не было полезной информации. Но этот вопрос Барри услышал отчетливо и ясно. 

— Это… это… У меня… — Барри тяжко сглотнул, продолжая прикрывать лицо руками. — У меня хвост Пикачу. 

— Что это блять за херня? — спросил Мик. 

— Покемон. Самый главный, — ответил Лен, наконец понимая. — Вроде бы кролик электрического типа. 

— Вообще-то они больше похожи на… мышей, — исправил его Барри. — Я… блять! Я просто… я в лабораторию! 

Барри унесся, прежде чем Лен смог сказать хоть что-то. Он нахмурился, глядя в пустое пространство, где Барри был только секунду назад. 

На самом деле Лен понимал, почему это могло смутить Барри. Настоящее животное наподобие павлина, считающееся царственным, было одним делом. Животное из детского мультика, использовавшее силы молнии и электричества, — это неприкрытая пародия на Флэша. Было понятно, почему Барри не хотел, чтобы его видели с этим хвостом. Но он не должен был убегать от Лена. 

Барри должен был знать, что Лен никогда не стал бы смеяться над ним, тем более открыто. Если бы Лен и позволил бы себе какую-то реакцию, то максимум — это пару смешков. Но смеяться над Барри, когда для него это было так дискомфортно, так смущающе, он бы не стал. Лен прекрасно знал, как такая реакция могла глубоко ранить. И так жестоко обойтись с человеком, о котором он заботился, Лен не мог. 

Лен вырубил коммы. Циско больше ничего не говорил, но Лен и не ожидал. Барри уже наверняка вернулся в лабораторию, и Лен собирался вслед за ним. Это было очевидно. Но сообщать о своих планах Флэш-команде он не собирался — ему не нужно было приглашение. 

— Скажи пацану, я желаю ему всего наилучшего. Мне нет смысла идти и толпиться там, смущая его еще больше, — сказал Мик, без лишних слов понимая, куда собирался отправиться Лен. — Может, тебе стоит сказать ему, что он может тебе признаться в чем угодно, и все у вас все равно будет ладно-прохладно. 

Лен слегка улыбнулся в ответ на заметный каламбур. Он благодарно кивнул Мику, а затем выдвинулся в Star Labs. 

***

 

Лен следил за Барри, пока Флэш-команда суетилась и пыталась помочь другу. Барри уже переоделся в толстовку Star Labs и теперь сидел на кровати в смотровой. Его Пикачу-хвост торчал позади, между толстовкой и штанами. Милый, такой солнечный хвостик. Барри же, напротив, выглядел слишком несчастно. 

Лен подпирал стенку в смотровой Star Labs уже практически целый час. В его позе сквозило спокойствие и безразличие, почти что скука, будто его едва ли заботило происходящее. Конечно же, это была лишь игра на публику. На самом деле Лен безумно волновался за Барри. 

Он знал, что ему можно было не прятать свое беспокойство от этих людей. Но привычка в нем уж слишком укоренилась. Но не только чтобы защищаться самому. Если он даст своим эмоциям волю, то может не сдержаться и наброситься на кого-то здесь. Все они были умными людьми, они заботились о Барри, это было понятно. Но иногда они были так легкомысленны и беспечны. Если они ранят Барри, беспечно сказав что-то или сделав… Лен с большой вероятностью мог сделать то, за что из лаборатории его вышвырнут. Но тогда он не сможет приглядывать за Барри. 

И на данный момент Циско Рамон и Джо Уэст были первыми в убийственном списке Лена. Они оба не прекращали хихикать над Барри и даже не пытались скрывать. 

Смех мог быть естественной реакцией, когда кто-то вдруг обзаводился хвостом. Мик смеялся над Леном, и Лену очень хотелось нарезать Мику по самое не хочу. Но они оба знали, что Лен был просто раздражен насмешками друга, и его чувства это на самом-то деле не ранило. Но Барри… Барри выглядел так, будто каждый раз, когда кто-то смеялся над ним и его хвостом, его ударяли в живот. Как они могли этого не замечать? 

И Айрис была не лучше. Она не смеялась, этого Лен не отрицал. Но она продолжала давить на Барри, требуя рассказать ей, не скрывает ли он что-нибудь от нее. У них — Барри и Айрис — были близкие братско-сестринские отношения. Лен знал это. И наверняка за все эти годы у Барри накопилось достаточно секретов от Айрис. Ну или, по крайней мере, так считала она, не преминув напомнить Барри об этом. Теперь они все прекрасно знали, что избавиться от хвоста Барри мог, только рассказав свой секрет. Айрис почему-то была убеждена, что в секрете Барри держал что-то именно от нее. 

Барри сказал, что это не так, что от нее он не скрывал ничего важного. И Лену показалось, что он говорил правду. Айрис же не поверила, продолжая давить. И даже на секунду не притормозила, чтобы подумать, что Барри мог хранить секрет от кого-то еще. Может, она вела себя так, потому что беспокоилась о Барри, хотела помочь и чересчур увлеклась. Или, может, потому что она слишком была зациклена на себе. Но Лен пытался воздержаться от суждений, пока он был не слишком уж в хорошем настроении. 

Но Барри уже сказал всем, что он на постоянной основе занимался сексом с Леном. На самом деле, это было первой вещью, в которой Барри решил признаться. И на удивление, никто особо не возражал. Все уже либо знали, либо подозревали, кроме, конечно, Джо. Детектив нахмурился, ему словно стало некомфортно, но он сказал только то, что Барри уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения. И, конечно, то, что он убьет Лена, если тот причинит Барри боль. 

И после этого Барри сказал, что он больше не знает, чем еще мог бы с ними поделиться. Прибавить ко всему этому Айрис, ее допросы, и терпение и терпимость Лена, подходившие к концу. 

Но хотя бы Кейтлин, как и всегда, не заходила за рамки уважения и профессионализма. У нее хватило такта не просить Барри об образцах шерстки с хвоста, иначе Лену пришлось бы вступиться. Никогда в жизни он не позволил бы Барри пройти через ту же боль, через которую прошел и он. Но Барри сразу признался, что хвост был очень чувствительным, так что Кейтлин была все еще занята поиском болеутоляющих, которые не выводились бы сразу из организма Барри из-за его метаболизма. Так что она посчитала, что образцы шерсти ей не нужны. Все равно она и не рассчитывала обнаружить что-нибудь полезное.

Лен отступил, позволяя ей работать. Барри постоянно бросал взгляды на Лена, но быстро отворачивался. Было понятно, что он так сильно стеснялся своего хвоста. Лен хотел бы его подбодрить, но ему казалось, что делать это с толпой по соседству было не лучшей идеей. Так что он держался в стороне и особо ничего не говорил. 

Как и тогда, когда хвост был у Лена, они не приблизились к ответу на вопрос, как от этого избавиться иным путем. Зацепок было немного, и все же они делали все возможное. Только Барри выглядел все более и более несчастным. И сам Лен от этого не становился веселее. 

Тем временем ушел Джо, чуть позже за ним последовала и Айрис. Циско и Кейтлин переместились в другие части лаборатории, и Барри с Леном наконец остались наедине. Лен оттолкнулся от стены и приблизился к Барри, который все еще сидел на смотровой койке. 

— Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, — выдал Барри, когда Лен был еще на полпути к нему. — Я знаю, что выгляжу смехотворно. 

Барри словно сжимался в комок, пытался стать меньше, он словно ожидал словесной пощечины. Лен нахмурился. Неужели Барри и вправду думал, что Лен был настолько черствым и жестоким, чтобы сейчас начать его дразнить? В момент, когда Барри был так расстроен и уязвим? 

— Не более чем я со своим хвостом, — Лен попытался заверить Барри. 

— Твой хвост был сексуальным. Мой — позорный. 

— Ну, а мне кажется, что твой хвостик очарователен. 

— Тогда почему ты его не потрогал? — Барри заскулил. — Почему даже не подходил ко мне с тех пор, как пришел сюда?! Нам не нужно скрывать наши… ты же знаешь, что я им о нас рассказал, и все было в порядке! Я выгляжу глупо, и ты хочешь смеяться, просто пытаешься уберечь мои чувства. 

А вот это было больно. Лен нахмурился сильнее, выслушивая весь поток слов. Барри на самом деле думал, что что-то вроде пушистого желтого хвостика в виде молнии будет достаточно, чтобы Лен перестал хотеть его. Барри и вправду не верил, что это никак не повлияет на отношение Лена к нему. И Лен хотел это исправить. Но как? Star Labs были не лучшим местом для того, чтобы показать Барри, как сильно Лен его хочет. 

— Барри… Если твой хвост хоть сколько-нибудь походит на мой, я правда думаю, что ты не хотел бы, чтобы я касался его на публике. 

Барри только надулся и фыркнул, скрещивая на груди руки. Ну держись, подумал Лен. 

Он быстро, в несколько шагов приблизился к Барри, без всяких сомнений касаясь его хвоста. Касался Лен лишь подушечками пальцев, он легко провел ими по кончику мягкого хвоста Барри. И Барри вдруг затрясся всем телом, выдыхая. Лен убрал руку, вместо этого укладывая ладонь на предплечье Барри и обнадеживающе сжимая его запястье. 

— О. Ох… бля-я-я-ять! — часто дышал Барри. — Ты чувствовал это так?! Как?! Как ты…?! 

— Я себя хорошо контролирую. Но тебе это не нужно, Барри. Расслабься. Я с большим удовольствием о тебе позабочусь, — мягко промурлыкал Лен. — Но думаю, тебе захочется заняться этим в более приватной обстановке. Если только ты не эксгибиционист в душе, о чем ты мне не рассказывал. Но, для справки, я открыт к подобного рода предложениям. 

Лен улыбнулся Барри, пытаясь всем своим поведением показать, как сильно он хотел быть рядом со спидстером. И поддерживать Барри он был готов абсолютно любым способом. Ровно как и Барри готов был поддержать его. Барри наконец немного расслабился, стеснительно улыбаясь в ответ. 

— Когда хвост трогала Кейтлин, я так себя не чувствовал, — Барри покачал головой. 

— Она обследовала его как доктор, и ты об этом знал, — объяснил Лен. — И я думаю, ты не особо чувствуешь к ней влечение. Как и с другими чувствительными частями твоего тела, имеет значение, кто трогает хвост и как. 

— Полагаю… думаю, это имеет смысл. 

Барри краснел, не глядя на Лена. Лен придвинулся ближе, трогая ладонью спину Барри, но крайне осторожно, чтобы не коснуться его хвоста.

— Я хочу тебя, Барри. Я держался в стороне, только потому что хотел дать шанс твоим друзьям разобраться со всем этим, хотел дать тебе время привыкнуть. Но между нами ничего не изменилось, — прошептал Лен на ушко спидстеру. — Я хотел тебя с первой нашей встречи. И ничто этого не изменит. И уж точно этого не изменит миленький пушистый хвостик, на который я так и хочу наложить свои руки. Мне уже не терпится вычесать его, поухаживать за ним, как ты ухаживал за моим. Если ты, конечно, захочешь. 

— Да, да, конечно хочу! — прошептал Барри в ответ. 

— Прекрасно. 

Лен заулыбался еще больше, укладывая другую ладонь на щечку Барри. Барри еще больше расплылся в улыбке. 

— Но сперва я хочу, чтобы ты знал: если есть что-то, что ты хочешь сказать мне… что угодно, что может все исправить, если ты произнесешь это вслух… Я выслушаю. И не буду судить. И я по-прежнему буду хотеть тебя. Ничего между нами не должно меняться, если только ты сам того не захочешь. 

Улыбка Барри немного померкла. Было ясно, что Лену он не верил. Лен сглотнул неприятное ощущение — недоверие Барри по-прежнему ранило. 

— Ничего такого. Я… Мне ничего не приходит в голову. Но если придет, я расскажу, — ответил Барри. 

И очевидно было, что он лгал. Лен целиком и полностью был в этом уверен, но спустил все на тормозах. Он не будет давить на Барри, пока тот сам не будет готов сказать. Силы Пузырки и так давили больше положенного. 

Честность в общении между людьми, уважавшими друг друга, была важна. И Лен это прекрасно понимал. Его собственное признание привело к чудесным результатам. Но сейчас это был выбор Барри. Заставлять кого-то признаваться в чем-то, когда он не был готов, — это неправильно, и Лен не хотел в этом участвовать. 

Лучшее, что он мог сделать, — поддержать Барри и его желание высказаться, дать ему знать, что Лен будет рядом несмотря на то, что именно скрывает Барри. Но Лен будет деликатен и осторожен — он не будет торопить Барри. Под слишком сильным давлением Барри мог просто закрыться от него, испугавшись напора. 

— Хорошо. Если что-нибудь придумаешь, знай, что я всегда готов выслушать. 

Лен поцеловал Барри в лоб, и спидстер удивленно моргнул. Барри понемногу расслаблялся; он заметно успокоился, потому что Лен не давил дальше, не требовал другого ответа. Лен же думал о том, что им пора. 

— Так что? У тебя есть еще какие-то планы на остаток дня? Или ты достаточно свободен, чтобы отнести нас ко мне, где я смог бы показать тебе, насколько сильно мне нравится твой хвостик? — спросил Лен с ухмылкой. 

Усмехнувшись в ответ, Барри подхватил Лена на руки и унес их из лаборатории прочь.


	4. Chapter 4

Как только Лен с толком и расстановкой продемонстрировал Барри, насколько привлекателен тот по-прежнему был для Лена, Барри куда лучше стал относиться к своему хвостику. На самом деле, даже лучше, чем Лен когда-то. И это все, по большей части, благодаря спидстерским способностям Барри. 

Нормально разгуливать по городу так, чтобы люди не замечали, Барри не мог. Не мог он из-за хвоста отправиться и на работу в полицию. Но он, как и раньше, мог носиться повсюду как Флэш. Он был быстр настолько, что никто и не замечал хвостика, размывшегося в движении. Правда, теперь ему приходилось куда меньше останавливаться, чтобы переброситься парой слов со своими противниками. И теперь его борьба с преступностью в основном сводилась к тому, чтобы влететь на место преступления и сразу же вылететь оттуда, прежде чем кто-нибудь сможет хорошенько его рассмотреть. Но все же Барри имел, как и раньше, возможность заниматься своим супергеройством, а не сходил с ума взаперти, как когда-то Лен. 

А еще это все значило, что Барри заводился теперь куда чаще. Он бежал на сверхскорости, хвост болтался сзади, и потому хвостик хорошенько трепало и дергало ветром. Поэтому Барри в своем костюме Флэша ежедневно возвращался со своих патрулей с наполовину затвердевшим членом. А это-то в свою очередь и значило, что Барри с тех пор, как обзавелся хвостиком, наведывался к Лену каждую ночь, а не раз в несколько дней, как прежде. Лен по сути и не возражал, а потому сделал все, чтобы Барри был в курсе. И как только ему удалось убедить его, Барри стал забегать порой и до своих Флэш-марафонов. 

Поначалу они просто хотели посмотреть: если Барри получит разрядку до патруля, сможет ли он пробегать, не возбуждаясь? Но учитывая суперметаболизм и хвостик, Барри был готов к второму раунду к концу своей смены. Лен и по этому поводу совсем не возражал, что он весьма доходчиво и продемонстрировал Барри, когда тот в первый раз, краснея и переминаясь с ноги на ногу от неуверенности, показался на пороге со стояком уже во второй раз за день. 

Даже если сам Лен и не всегда был в состоянии кончать по нескольку раз за день, он был безгранично счастлив помочь Барри без оглядки на себя. И Лен правда получал от этого удовольствие: столько власти было в том, чтобы сводить Барри с ума, сам оставаясь при этом спокойным и собранным. И Барри целиком и полностью довольствовался их соглашением, как только понял, что и Лена все устраивало. 

С тех пор, как Барри отрастил хвостик, прошло почти две недели, и за это время они сумели войти в ритм, приятный и комфортный для них обоих. Но Лен по-прежнему переживал. Мета не давала о себе знать, прогресса в избавлении от хвоста не предвиделось. А Барри продолжал утверждать, что он понятия не имел, в чем ему нужно сознаться, чтобы хвостик исчез. 

Но однажды его отпускные с дневной работы судебного эксперта подойдут к концу. Либо возникнет угроза от мета-преступника, с которой он не сможет разобраться быстро, и ему придется задержаться настолько, что хвостик окажется раскрыт. И хотя сейчас Барри, кажется, устраивало текущее положение дел, ему тоже следовало осознать, что это не может продолжаться вечно. 

 

Лен лежал в кровати с книжкой в руках и в очках для чтения. Он пытался отвлечься, но не особо получалось. И тут ветер пронесся по комнате, перебирая странички его книги, и тогда Лен сдался окончательно. Ухмыльнулся, вскидывая взгляд на алого спидстера, восседавшего теперь у него на бедрах. Барри даже не озаботился тем, чтобы переодеться из костюма Флэша. 

Барри откинул капюшон назад, приоткрывая взгляду покрасневшее лицо с глазами, полными желания. Он уже слегка подавался бедрами вперед, проезжаясь по паху Лена. И если поначалу он переживал, что так накидывался на Лена, переживал, что Лен будет чувствовать себя использованным и дешевкой, то Лен его заверил: для него это не проблема. 

Но Лен все же не все спускал ему на тормозах. Не позволял Барри на своей суперскорости стягивать с них одежду, не спросив для начала разрешения. Лену, конечно, не нужно было, чтобы его долго обрабатывали или предупреждали. Но если они будут делать все так быстро, то не останется никакого удовольствия и веселья. Так что Лен не торопился: он устроил целое шоу, подыскивая место, на котором остановился, в книжке, делая там закладку, и только потом отложил в сторону. Он потянулся и к своим очкам, но Барри наконец заговорил: 

— Нет! Оставь их! Они сексуальны! — потребовал Барри, а затем, оторопев, добавил помягче. — Я имею в виду, если ты за. Ты… Ты в них горяч. Ну, ты вообще всегда выглядишь горячо, потому что вот ты такой, но я просто…

Лен ухмыльнулся еще больше, когда бормотание Барри оборвалось. Очки он оставил на месте, потому что эту просьбу удовлетворить было легко и просто. И после Лен переместил руки, накрывая ладонями зад Барри, и сжал ягодицы, затянутые в красную кожу. Он нарочно избегал прикосновений к хвостику Барри. 

Барри заскулил, сильнее толкаясь бедрами, — ему явно было мало, как Лен и полагал. Он сжал задницу Барри еще пару раз, а потом слегка шлепнул одну половинку. Но осторожно, чтобы не задеть хвостик. Барри захлебнулся воздухом, продолжая судорожно тереться о пах Лена своим. 

Лен снова потискал эту прелестную попку, беспрестанно ухмыляясь от того, как эта ткань, похожая на кожу, ощущалась под пальцами, и от мысли, что скрывалось подо всем этим. Лен сдвинул большие пальцы, слегка почесывая хвостик Барри. Он нежно поглаживал ими хвост у самого основания, там, где желтый хвостик вылезал из крохотной дырочки костюма. Лен с ума сходил от ощущения мягкой, пушистой шерсти под пальцами, но не позволял себе коснуться больше. Пока не стоило. 

Барри пыхтел, и с его губ так часто срывались крохотные стоны и скулеж. Он так и терся о Лена, немножко вибрируя тут и там. Но он прикладывал невероятные усилия, чтобы казаться терпеливым. Для Лена. 

— Так ты выглядишь потрясающе, Scarlet, — промурчал Лен. — Такой жадный, и все для меня. Обожаю видеть тебя таким. Обожаю, что за этим всем ты приходишь ко мне. 

— А я обожаю, что ты так заботишься обо мне, — выдохнул Барри. — Обожаю, что с тобой мне так хорошо. Что ты никогда не позволяешь мне спешить, но не заставляешь слишком долго ждать. 

Лен усмехнулся в ответ и снова шлепнул Барри по заднице, прекрасно понимая, на что Барри намекает. Он хотел, чтобы Лен пошел дальше, но доверял Лену, потому что тот знал, как будет лучше всего для Барри.

— Избавимся от одежды? — предложил Лен, а после короткой паузы добавил. — Мы оба. 

На лице Барри расцвела ухмылка. Спидстер никогда бы не раздел ни одного из них прежде, чем Лен сказал бы, что готов. Неожиданная нагота была той чертой, которую Лен не любил пересекать. Они заранее это обговорили, и Барри понимающе согласился. И то, что сейчас Лен давал Барри разрешение избавить от одежды их обоих, весьма красноречиво значило, что Лен тоже хотел кончить, а не просто безвозмездно помочь Барри. 

Лен все еще чувствовал себя дезориентированным каждый раз, когда Барри раздевал его на суперскорости. Он моргнул пару раз, и вот они оба, Лен и Барри, были в кровати голыми. У Барри к тому же в руке был тюбик со смазкой, которую он настойчиво предлагал Лену. 

— Подготовишь меня? — спросил он. 

Лен с ухмылкой взял тюбик. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Барри улегся на кровать на живот, уверенный в том, что Лен о нем позаботится. И Лен расположился позади спидстера. Барри немного привстал на коленях, приподнимая и подставляя задницу для Лена. И неважно, сколько раз Лен уже видел это, его тело всегда пробирало дрожью предвкушения. То, что Барри хотел Лена и доверял ему, никогда не наскучит ему.

Лен не спешил, зная, что Барри кайфовал от того чувства, когда пальцы Лена проникали в него, растягивали его. Но не долго, потому что Лен знал: Барри не хотел кончать прежде, чем Лен окажется внутри него. Лен специально не касался хвоста Барри, но глядел на него, разрабатывая дырочку Барри. Хвостик был очарователен, как и говорил Лен Барри с самого начала. А в сочетании с наготой Барри выглядел только лучше. 

Счастливый пушистый хвостик стоял прямо над обнаженной задницей Барри. Он слегка покачивался, назад и вперед, требуя внимания Лена. Конечно, не так сильно, как собачий хвост, но движения все же были заметны. Лен не мог не улыбнуться.

— Хочешь в этой позе или оседлаешь меня? — спросил Лен, думая наконец, что Барри был готов. 

Одной из проблем оставалось ограниченное количество удобных поз для секса, которые им подходили. Если как-нибудь хвостик Барри окажется зажат либо между ними, либо между Барри и постелью, то все действо для Барри будет скорее болезненным, чем полным удовольствия. 

— М… я…вот так? — спросил Барри смущенно, пряча лицо в подушке, будто сомневался. 

Лен улыбнулся Барри в ответ. Он уже не смущался перед Леном так часто, как было поначалу. Но порой это все же случалось, особенно когда его желания могли не совпасть с желаниями Лена. И обычно Барри скакал на Лене, но Лен подозревал, что этой ночью Барри устал больше обычного. 

— Отлично, — ответил Лен, успокаивая. — Хоть мне и нравится видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончаешь, этот вид просто завораживает. 

Лен снова игриво шлепнул попку Барри, подчеркивая свои намерения. Барри резко выдохнул, и слабая дрожь прокатилась по его телу. Кажется, он отчаянно сопротивлялся желанию лечь и начать тереться о кровать, мечтая о разрядке. Заставлять ждать его еще больше было бы преступлением. 

Лен смазал собственный член и начал медленно проникать в Барри, но спидстер подался назад, ускоряя процесс. Не так уж он и устал, подумал тогда Лен, выдыхая, — он неожиданно оказался внутри Барри полностью. 

Вместе они уже были достаточно долго, чтобы достаточно легко войти в приятный для них ритм. Барри так чудесно ощущался вокруг члена Лена, хотя это оставалось неизменным. Как Лен и сказал, вид был захватывающим: он смотрел, как Барри отводит бедра вперед, только чтобы податься назад к Лену снова, и Лен встречал его собственными толчками. И видеть свой собственный член, погружающийся в Барри, было одним из самых эротичных зрелищ, когда-либо открывавшихся взгляду Лена. И все чувства только обострялись, потому что он так долго желал Барри, будучи уверенным, что никогда его не получит. 

Некоторое время Лен придерживал бедра Барри руками, но вскоре передвинул их туда, где, как он и думал, спидстер действительно хотел их ощутить. Одной рукой он скользнул под Барри, обхватывая член, другую обернул вокруг хвостика. Лен принялся их наглаживать в такт собственным движениям. И не так много времени прошло, но Барри уже кончал, и Лен последовал за ним парой секунд позже. 

С хвостика Барри соскочило несколько искорок, пока Лен его наглаживал, глядя на то, как Барри кончает. Ток куснул ладонь Лена, но не сильнее, чем обычное статическое электричество. Напротив, оно только обострило удовольствие Лена, кончающего в дрожащего Барри. И снова было неважно, сколько уже раз Лен слышал их стоны, сливающиеся воедино, потому что это Лену тоже никогда не наскучит. 

Как только их немного отпустило от оргазмов, Лен еще немного погладил хвостик Барри, нежно и успокаивающе. Он хотел склониться и расцеловать спину Барри и его шею, но он не хотел примять хвостик. И вдруг Лена укололо грустью — Барри все еще не признавался ему, что скрывает. Но Лен затолкал это чувство поглубже: Барри и так давал ему многое, и Лен должен был рад тому, что имеет. Может быть, позже Барри будет готов поделиться секретом. 

Лен медленно вытащил член, и они оба все еще тяжко дышали. Барри опустился на живот, не двигаясь поначалу и даже не оборачиваясь, чтобы кинуть взгляд на Лена. И это больно кольнуло тоже. И это чувство Лен тоже затолкал поглубже. Дрема уже окутала Барри, и Лен это понимал. Опять же, Барри и так давал ему многое. А у Лена не было никакого права просить о большем, он напомнил себе снова. И неважно, как сильно он хотел целовать Барри после всего. 

Они целовались и достаточно часто. Барри глядел на Лена, тоже часто. Лен просто жадничал, потому что хотел этого от Барри все время. 

Лен вздохнул, пытаясь избавиться ото всех этих чувств, и поднялся с кровати. 

Он пошел в ванную, немного ополоснулся и вернулся, чтобы очистить Барри. У Лена была супермягкая щетка, сделанная специально для детских волос, и именно ею он обычно расчесывал хвостик Барри. Сделал так и в этот раз, нежно пробегаясь щеткой вдоль всей длины, повторяя зигзаги молнии. Во сне Барри слегка вздрогнул, но не проснулся, и, чтобы его не волновать, Лен закончил побыстрее. 

Убрав щетку, он лег рядом с Барри, поддаваясь желанию обернуть руки вокруг спидстера, и во сне Барри невольно прильнул ближе. По крайней мере, это утихомирило хотя бы крохотную часть боли, стягивавшей нутро Лена.


	5. Chapter 5

Дни шли, ничего не менялось. Барри при Лене вообще не упоминал о том, в чем или кому должен был признаться. Прежде Лен думал, что он наверняка тот, кому Барри должен был что-то сказать, если можно было судить по реакции Барри в тот первый день, когда он получил хвост. Но теперь он уже не был так уверен. Он не хотел делать преждевременных выводов. Он делал все, чтобы поддержать Барри, чтобы тот поделился с ним. Но Барри даже виду не казал, будто хочет поговорить. Так что Лен пустил все на самотек. Он не давил. Но волновался. 

Но одной ночью, когда Барри показался в его квартире, кое-что изменилось. Как и обычно, спидстер ворвался без предупреждения, но не направился прямиком к Лену. Не бросился немедленно за сексом, как случалось все время с тех пор, как он обзавелся хвостом. Барри всегда непременно был возбужден и разгорячен. Но не сегодня. Откинув капюшон, он просто стоял в своем костюме Флэша в нескольких шагах от дивана, на котором Лен смотрел телевизор. 

Лен поднялся, тщательно изучая Барри. Тот был напряжен, тяжело дышал; его руки были сжаты в кулаки, а сам он на Лена не смотрел. Его хвостик был опущен вниз, слегка подрагивая от явного волнения. 

— Барри, что-то не так? Что-то случилось? 

Барри просто стоял напротив некоторое время, по-прежнему напряженный, не поднимающий взгляда на Лена. И только потом ответил. Тоже напрягшись, Лен ждал. 

— Я дрался с мета. Думал, смогу сам справиться, как и с предыдущими. Но я… я должен был позвать подкрепление. Чтобы пересечься с ним, мне пришлось замедлиться, и он… он увидел мой хвост. Он… он схватил его. Дернул и выкрутил так сильно, как только мог. Это было словно… я даже не знаю, как описать это чувство! Было так чертовски больно, но не только больно. Это было… словно насилие, и я просто…

Неожиданно Леонарда с головой накрыла такая ледяная ярость, о которой он не вспоминал уже очень долго. Он подхватил крио-пушку, застегивая кобуру вокруг бедра, еще до того, как смог осознать, что нужно делать. Лен уже давно никого не убивал, но эта ночь прекрасно подходила, чтобы снова открыть счет. Чудесная ночь, чтобы ломать кости, разбить руки, которыми он посмел так коснуться Барри, на мелкие осколки после того, как Лен их приморозит, потом же…

— Лен… Лен… Леонард! Посмотри на меня! — Барри был рядом, его ладони внезапно обнаружились на руке Лена. — Все в порядке, со мной все нормально. 

Лен моргнул, запоздало осознавая, что Барри звал его уже некоторое время. Встряхнув себя, Лен попытался выбраться из этого холодного, яростного тумана, окутавшего его. Но все, чего он хотел, — уничтожить любого, кто посмел коснуться Барри подобным образом. 

— Где он?! — зарычал Лен. — Где этот мета?! 

— Лен, все нормально! Правда! Он уже за решеткой! Он даже не знал, что делает, хватая меня за хвост! Я в норме! Уже не болит. Я в порядке! 

Лен сузил глаза, пристально разглядывая лицо Барри. 

— Минуту назад ты не был в порядке. В тюрьме он или нет, я его прикончу. 

Барри тяжело сглотнул — он и вправду выглядел напуганным, и это заставило Лена прийти в себя. Барри никогда не одобрил бы убийство или причинение боли, сделанные во имя его. Конечно же, не одобрил бы. И Барри не боялся Лена. Он боялся, что Лен тупо пошлет нахрен все свои моральные принципы и выдержку, взращенные с таким трудом. 

— Нет, Леонард. Ты не будешь убивать какого-то мета-идиота просто потому, что тот дернул меня за хвост. Да, это было ужасно, но я пришел не за тем, чтобы ты бежал мстить за меня. Я пришел, потому что должен поговорить с тобой. 

Лен набрал воздуха — глубокий вдох и выдох — и последние капли ярости растворились. Злость его была не обоснована, понял он теперь, опуская крио-пушку и откладывая ее в сторону, чтобы усесться обратно на диван. Ему потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы собраться с силами, прежде чем заговорить: 

— Я, может быть, отреагировал слишком бурно, — признал Лен. — Просто я знаю, как, должно быть, ты себя чувствовал. У меня был хвост, так что я понимаю. Просто это так сильно меня разозлило. Но ты прав. 

Ко всему прочему, Лен был жутким собственником: он уже некоторое время думал о Барри так, будто тот принадлежал ему. Не то чтобы Лен признал это вслух, ведь Барри не был его. Они никогда не обещали этого друг другу. Все, что у них было, — чудесная, взаимовыгодная договоренность. Вот и все. И все же это уже было куда больше, чем Лен когда-либо мог надеяться. 

Барри вздохнул с явным облегчением, усаживаясь на диван рядом с Леном. Он предусмотрительно оставил место своему хвостику, чтобы не вжать его в спинку дивана. Кривоватая улыбка плясала на его губах. 

— Вообще-то ты помог. Помог мне выбраться из своих мыслей. Так что спасибо. 

Лен пожал плечами. Ну хотя бы как-то его выходка пошла на пользу. 

— Ты сказал, что хотел поговорить со мной? 

— Да… Я… — Барри дернулся на месте — видно было, что он нервничал, но после сдался. — Все случившееся заставило меня понять, что я не могу это больше скрывать. Просто не могу разгуливать с хвостом до тех пор, пока Кейтлин не найдет лекарство. Было больно, а этот мета даже не был таким уж опасным, только это меня и спасло. Но если бы это был… если бы какой-то невинный человек получил бы ранение или оказался бы убит, просто потому что я не мог помочь из-за боли в хвосте… Это я принять на себя не могу. 

Лен понимающе кивнул — это тот, кем Барри был. Его героизм — это часть его. Он не собирался прекращать был Флэшем из-за хвоста. 

— Все, что я говорил тебе прежде, — правда, — попытался Лен его заверить. — Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно. Я не буду судить. Ничего не изменится. 

Барри дернулся, будто бы его разрывало изнутри. Лен нахмурился — он сказал что-то не то. Но что? 

— А что если… если я хочу, чтобы что-то изменилось? — спросил Барри. 

Лен поджал губы, усилием воли заставляя себя не меняться в лице. Если Барри хотел сказать, что он больше не хочет Лена, Лен с этим справится. Он не расстроится. По крайней мере, не позволит Барри это увидеть. То, как он отреагирует позже, наедине с собой, только его собственное дело. Лен уже был с Барри больше, чем когда-либо казалось ему возможным. И если все кончено, значит, все кончено. Лен с достоинством примет такие новости. 

— Тогда я понадеялся бы, что ты знаешь одну вещь: я никогда не попытался бы заставить тебя сделать что-то, чего ты не хочешь. Ну… в любом случае, ничего страшного. Я все еще думаю, что тебе было бы весело, если бы ты присоединился к нашей краже как-нибудь, даже если ты потом и вернешь все украденное. 

Барри фыркнул и улыбнулся. И Лен улыбнулся в ответ, довольный лишь тем, что он по-прежнему мог поднять Барри настроение. Но затем Барри нахмурился снова. 

— Я не об этом. Просто… я хочу… я хочу больше. Может, больше, чем хочешь ты. И это нормально. Ты можешь сказать мне, что это слишком. Можешь сказать мне, что я прошу слишком много. 

— Больше секса? Чаще? Что-нибудь поизвращеннее? — а вот теперь Лен запутался. — Я открыт для такого рода предложений. 

Барри снова дернулся, поднимая ноги на диван и подтягивая их к груди. На Лена он больше не смотрел. Хвостик его уж совсем уныло повис. 

— Нет, Лен, — сделал Барри судорожный вдох. 

Лен хотел обнять его, очень сильно. Но он сдержался, пытаясь дать Барри шанс сказать сначала, что ему было нужно. Может быть, Барри больше не хотел быть в объятиях Лена. 

— Ладно, я уже понял, что все, что тебе нужно, — секс, — Барри явно выдавливал из себя каждое слово. — И это нормально. Это было прекрасно, правда. Я просто оставлю все так, как есть, буду наслаждаться этим, как и прежде, но этот чертов хвост! Я просто не могу… не могу не сказать тебе. 

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы больше не трахались, тебе просто нужно было сказать, — сказал Лен куда холоднее, чем рассчитывал. — Мы по-прежнему можем… можем вместе работать. 

— Да не хочу я, чтобы это прекратилось! Ты что… даже не рассматриваешь нас в качестве друзей?! Блять, это так больно, Лен! Я… блять, разве имеет это теперь значение?! Я хочу с тобой встречаться, понятно?! Я романтик! Я хочу отношений с тобой! Но ты хочешь только секса на постоянке, и это нормально. Это не твоя вина. Просто так больно, и я… не хочу потерять, что у нас… не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось! Просто хочу больше, но ты…

Барри плакал. Барри плакал из-за Лена. А у самого Лена голова шла кругом, пока он обдумывал слова Барри. Он так жестоко ошибся. Он ранил Барри, потому что так подавлял собственные желания, что даже не думал, что это может стать реальным. От отвращения к себе Лен стиснул руки в кулаки. 

— Прости, Барри. Я не хотел, чтобы ты так чувствовал себя. Конечно же, мы друзья! Просто… мне не очень удается говорить о чувствах. Но это не значит, что у меня их нет. Мне трудно признавать, что кто-то для меня важен. Но ты… Барри, ты важен для меня! Если бы ты был не важен, я бы не собрался убить какого-то мета, чьего имени я даже не знаю, просто потому, что он коснулся твоего хвоста. Если бы меня волновал только секс, мне было бы все равно, останешься ли ты в моей кровати после всего и позавтракаем ли мы утром вместе. Я бы тогда не хотел, чтобы ты вообще не уходил! 

Барри хотя бы снова смотрел на Лена. Он моргал, фыркал и явно не мог поверить. Но в его глазах Лен видел и надежду, и именно за нее Лен и зацепился. В первый раз он позволил себе понадеяться на что-то большее. 

— Я… я хочу оставить тебя себе, — попытался объяснить Лен. — Я не… не знаю, та ли эта романтика, о которой ты говоришь, но… да, да, я хочу встречаться с тобой. Я хочу говорить, что ты мой. Над остальным я поработаю, если ты дашь мне шанс. Я поработаю над тем, чтобы научиться выражать эмоции, чтобы быть романтичнее. Я, конечно, могу очаровывать, но…это делать сложнее, когда это всерьез. Сложнее, когда для меня это что-то значит. И ты для меня что-то значишь, Барри. Значишь… так много, черт возьми. 

— Правда? 

— Абсолютная. 

Барри улыбался теперь, хоть и не переставал плакать. Лен раскинул руки, предлагая себя, и Барри предложение принял, прямо как после их самого первого секса. Лен крепко обнял его, мечтая никогда не отпускать. И теперь Лен знал, что у него был шанс все сохранить, и он сделает все возможное, чтобы эти отношения стали нерушимы. 

— Прости, что не уловил сразу, что ты пытался сказать. Я сделал для тебя признание труднее, теперь я понимаю. Просто я… я даже не думал, что существует хоть какая-то возможность, что ты захочешь быть со мной. 

— Конечно же я хочу быть с тобой. Ты потрясающий, Лен, — Барри сильнее вжался в Лена. — И ты говорил мне с самого первого дня, что я могу рассказать тебе обо всем. Просто я так боялся испортить то, что у нас уже было. Если бы все, что я мог получить от тебя, — секс и немного обнимашек, для меня это было бы лучше, чем ничего. Но я хотел серьезных романтических отношений с тобой с… В общем, не знаю даже. Очень долго. 

Лен собирался ответить, когда Барри внезапно напрягся. 

— Что-то не так? 

— Нет… — Барри тихо рассмеялся. — Как будто пузырьки лопаются в голове. Думаю, именно это я и должен был сказать. И теперь в голове, наконец-то, так пусто и легко. 

— Отлично. Значит, уже завтра Флэш будет делать свою геройскую работу без хвоста, тормозящего его, — улыбнулся Лен. — Но сейчас, может, закажем пиццу и посмотрим фильм? Доставка кое-где еще работает. И ты можешь выбрать любой романтический фильмец, который хочешь посмотреть. 

— Да? Ты не… не хочешь заняться со мной сексом еще разок, пока не исчез хвост? 

— Если ты хочешь, я не против. Я всегда хочу тебя, Барри. Но сейчас ты не очень-то в настроении. К тому же, в последнее время у нас было предостаточно секса. Так что меня прекрасно устроят обнимашки на диване с пиццей и кино. А потом пойдем спать вместе, и под спать я не подразумеваю секс. 

— Мы можем… Я могу… То есть я могу спать с тобой, в твоей кровати без секса сначала? 

— Ауч, Барри, — Лен поморщился. — Ты думаешь, мне не нравится обнимать тебя? Неужели ты и вправду думаешь, что я не хочу спать вместе с тобой без всякого секса? Я… Хочешь, мы возьмем перерыв от секса на неделю, две… или месяц? Больше месяца будет для меня слишком напряжно, но и с этим я смогу справиться. Я хочу доказать тебе, что я хочу видеть тебя тут, рядом со мной, в кровати и где-либо еще, и без секса. 

Барри глядел на него, пораженный. Лен мысленно выругался на себя за то, что он так облажался, не показав Барри, что он действительно хотел от него все это время. 

— Я… эм… неделю? Да, не больше недели! Для меня это будет сложнее, чем для тебя. Из нас двоих ускоренный метаболизм у меня! Даже без хвоста, у меня большое либидо. И мне нравится заниматься сексом с тобой, Лен. Секс не проблема для меня. Просто… Я хочу заниматься и другими вещами: ходить на настоящие, обычные свидания; чтобы ты почаще был в Star Labs или на патруле со мной. Может, даже однажды выбраться на семейный ужин у Джо. И что-нибудь еще… что ты сам хочешь добавить. 

— Все это звучит прекрасно. Особенно с последним твоим предложением, которое очень уж звучало как обещание присоединиться к моей краже, когда я захочу, — усмехнулся Лен. 

— Это… я не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь! — Барри фыркнул, но потом рассмеялся. — Но может… может быть, мы поработаем над этим. Если никто не пострадает и мы вернем потом украденное. Но только может быть! 

— В отношениях нужно идти на компромиссы, — Лен усмехнулся еще больше. Ему жутко нравилось, что Барри хотя бы рассматривает этот вариант. 

— Это точно. 

Барри ухмылялся так широко, что Лен не мог не ухмыляться в ответ. Барри на скорости сменил костюм на одежду, запрятанную в квартире, а затем возвратился прямо в объятия Лена. Лен его целовал, и Барри целовал в ответ, нежно и ласково. В один момент Лену пришлось отстраниться, чтобы заказать пиццу по телефону, но он был счастлив, что мог легко это сделать, не переставая прикасаться к Барри. 

— Теперь нужно решить, что ты хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Лен. 

— Тебе нравятся мюзиклы? 

— Барри, если ты выберешь правильный, то может, я даже буду подпевать. 

***

После пиццы и кино, Лен и Барри повалялись на диване чуть дольше и только потом направились в кровать. Очень невовремя, после пары шагов, глаза Барри вдруг закатились, и все его тело обмякло, падая. Спасибо хоть Лен был достаточно близко, чтобы поймать его. 

Испугавшись на пару секунд, Лен понял, что хвостик Барри исчез. Лену удалось успокоить колотящееся в груди сердце, чтобы припомнить, что сам он спал, когда прошло нужное количество времени после признания. И пульс Барри был нормальным, сильным. Так что Лен поднял спидстера на руки и отнес его в кровать. 

Совсем скоро, к большому облегчению Лена, Барри очнулся, хлопая глазами. Если бы он не пришел в себя, Лен вызвал бы Кейтлин. Барри тут же запустил руки под себя, туда, где был хвост, и тоже обнаружил, что ничего больше не было. Он с облегчением вздохнул: 

— Вау, я даже и не думал, что так сильно соскучился по сну на спине, — признался Барри. — Я рад, что все кончено. 

Барри довольно зевнул и потянулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Лен не мог сдержать улыбки, коротко его чмокнул и опустился на кровать рядом. Заснуть рядом со спидстером, пусть даже они и не были измотаны сексом, было легко. Уже совсем скоро голова Лена поплыла. 

— Лен? 

— Хмм? 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь ждать целую неделю без секса? 

Лен усмехнулся и поцеловал Барри в шею, отвечая: 

— Да. 

— Ох… ладно. 

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе доказать, и я не отступлюсь, — Лен зевнул. — Кроме того, просто представь, какой грандиозный секс будет после всего этого воздержания. 

— Да, верно. Просто… хотел увериться. 

— Я уверен, Барри. Как бы чудесен не был секс, знать, что утром ты не сбежишь сразу после завтрака, куда лучше. Поверь мне. 

— Хорошо, — Барри глубоко вздохнул. — Хорошо. 

Они еще пару раз поцеловались, а потом провалились в сон. В объятиях друг друга. 

***

Ждать неделю оказалось нелегко. Лен бы соврал, если бы сказал иное. Но это того стоило. Каждый раз, когда он касался Барри, когда целовал его, обнимал, не претендуя на большее, Лен мог видеть, как росла уверенность Барри. Лен говорил правду, что мог бы прождать месяц и вообще сколько было нужно Барри, чтобы он начал больше доверять Лену. 

Но Лен понимал, что смысл был не только в том, чтобы прождать неделю или месяц, чтобы снова потом заняться сексом. Смысл был и в том, чтобы показать Барри, как нравились Лену и другие стороны их строящихся отношений. Потому Лен должен был отпустить эмоции, которые он так сильно контролировал, и позволить Барри все почувствовать. Но легче было сказать, чем сделать. Но Лен старался, и Барри, вроде бы, мог это видеть. 

Лен достал им билеты на представление мюзикла, спасибо за это не самому легальному перекупщику билетов, которого он знал. Так они собирались отметить первую неделю своих отношений. И Лен еще должен был рассказать, что и Мик был в отношениях тоже. Они могли бы устроить двойное свидание, с Миком и его девушкой, причем должны пойти они на мюзикл. Как только Мик станет уверен насчет этих своих новых отношений настолько, чтобы представить им эту леди, так все и будет. 

Но этой ночью были лишь Лен и Барри. Шоу «Продавцы новостей»* получилось смешным, но при этом сохранило смысл. Лен всегда поддерживал идею профсоюзов, поддерживал борьбу за справедливые условия работы. Да и любовная линия была неплоха. Им обоим шоу понравилось. 

После этого они отправились на поздний ужин. Лен не собирался торопить события, хотя он знал, как им обоим не терпится заняться кое-чем, когда они возвратятся в квартиру. 

И когда они наконец добрались до дома, секс, который за тем последовал, стоил ожидания. Но и обнимашки после были так же прекрасны. Они целовались, оба довольные и сонные, и от этого у Лена даже голова шла кругом. Но самым лучшим было то, что он знал: Барри останется с Леном, когда они проснутся. 

***

 

Спустя пару недель Айрис явилась в Star Labs с Пузыркой, бредущей позади нее. Барри уже приготовился использовать силы, челюсть Циско отвисла, а Кейтлин напряглась. Лен вытащил крио-пушку, за секунды направляя на мета. Но Айрис только нахмурилась: 

— Она пришла сюда за помощью. 

Барри и Циско тут же поверили. Лену же нужны были доказательства, но пушку он, так или иначе, опустил. 

Айрис нашла Пузырку, работая над одной статьей, связанной с Mercury Labs. Айрис удалось убедить Пузырку поговорить с ней, убедила возвратить лаборатории технику. Она пыталась использовать украденное, чтобы лучше контролировать силы, чтобы найти способ обратить эффекты без необходимого признания. Так уж получилось, что она нечаянно наградила парочку своих друзей хвостами тоже. 

— Почему просто нельзя было нам рассказать об этом? — Барри фыркнул. 

Пузырка хранила молчание, прячась позади Айрис. 

— Ей не очень комфортно с мужчинами, особенно с теми, что выглядят угрожающе. Использовать силы и сбежать, как ей казалось, безопаснее, чем объясняться с вами, — ответила Айрис. — Так что я пообещала ей, что вы, парни, смоетесь отсюда, пока она ко всему не привыкнет. Мы и Кейтлин ей поможем. 

Лена это устраивало, хотя убеждать Барри и Циско пришлось несколько дольше. Кейтлин и Айрис пообещали, что дадут им знать, если возникнут проблемы, а еще они собрались позвать в гости Фелисити, чтобы та помогла, если она может. 

Идя к выходу, Лен остановился, чтобы сказать кое-что Айрис, прекрасно зная, что Пузырка услышит его слова тоже. Лен знал, что это такое, — действовать на инстинктах при угрозе. 

— Скажи ей, что меня не волнуют ее методы, но результаты мне пришлись по вкусу. Так что никаких обид. И удачи. 

— Да, с моей стороны то же самое, — Барри ухмыльнулся, беря пример с Лена и обращаясь к Айрис; на Пузырку он прямо не смотрел. 

Сама Пузырка ничего не сказала, но, кажется, несколько расслабилась. Втроем они покинули лабораторию, радуясь, что дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Лен надеялся, что мета, в конце концов, окажется их новым союзником, а не врагом. 

— Что ж, не хочу быть третьим лишним у вас, парни, так что увидимся позже, — предложил Циско.

Лен улыбнулся, ценя то, как легко команда Флэша приняла его в качестве официального бойфренда Барри. 

— Скоро ужин, — припомнил Лен. — Мик сегодня готовит, хочет познакомить нас со своей новой девушкой. Лиза тоже там будет. Можешь к нам присоединиться. 

— Ну… я… ладно, если только ты уверен.

— Я не предложил бы, если бы не был уверен, — ответил Лен. 

— И напомни-ка, как зовут девушку Мика? — спросил Барри, как только они выдвинулись в путь. 

— Диана. 

— Диана которая? 

— Фамилию он не говорил, — сказал Лен. 

— Хах, ты же не думаешь, что это… — начал было Барри, но прервался. 

— Не! — Циско тряхнул головой. — Ни за что! 

— О да! Конечно же! — отзеркалил Барри его движение.

Лен, точно знавший, кто такая девушка Мика, только усмехнулся. Лен ее уже встречал, и Мику не нужно было даже называть ее по фамилии. И Барри даже был слегка раздражен, что Лен не поделился информацией с ним. Но лишь слегка, так что Лен загладит вину позже. Просто портить сюрприз не хотелось — нужно было видеть их лица. 

Некоторые секреты лучше раскрывать по прошествии времени. Потому что, в конце концов, результат окажется куда слаще, чем можно было ожидать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА:   
> Вы можете представить себе любую Диану. Сама автор думает о Чудо-женщине. 
> 
> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА:
> 
> *Продавцы новостей - американский ретро-мюзикл 1992 года о забастовке юных распространителей прессы.


End file.
